The Odd One Out
by Rubberdu3ky
Summary: He didn't know if he would consider himself a greaser, at least greasers had a house to live in and could get a meal a day. He probably was lower then a greaser. Lower then much life form.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright-o here is my try at an Outsiders fanfic. Remember ****I do not own**** the outsiders**

Chapter 1

Ponyboy was cold. Actually it was more like he was a giant ice cube. He didn't think that Tulsa could get this cold at night, and if he did know it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He kept walking, walking down the street, looking for somewhere he could rest for the night. The last space he had was being occupied by a boy around his age; black hair, Mexican skin tone, with a leather jacket on. The other places he use to occupy consisted of behind a gas station and one was by a dumpster where the Socs lived. He personally liked it better by the dumpster because the Socs threw out some pretty nice stuff: food that hasn't already been eaten, maybe a bit stale but it was still good. A couple of torn t-shirts and pants and sometimes if he was lucky he could find a worn out blanket. The problem was the Socs found out where he stayed and decided to pay a visit. Poneyboy shuddered at the memories. He didn't want to think of what happened, the only thing visible reminding were the scars on his chest and arms.

He kept walking keeping his head facing the cement. He looked down another ally way, surprised to see that it was half way decent. The cement was dry and the dumpster didn't smell too bad, even if it did he still wouldn't have mind. As he walked farther into the ally way he found some newspapers sitting against the wall. He picked them up and spread it over the floor leaving a couple so he could use as a blanket. He placed down his plastic bag of belongings: a not so dirty t-shirt and a pair of socks, that's all that belonged to his name.

As he laid down for bed his stomach gave a hungry growl. He put is arm over his stomach hoping that it would stop, but it was no use. He hadn't eaten in a couple of days. At least in Socs territory he could find a meal a day. But now that his in greaser territory he was lucky to find any food at all. Greasers just didn't throw out that much.

Trying to get over his hunger stomach Ponyboy's mind started to drift; he was trying to classify himself. He wasn't a Soc that much was true. But he didn't know if he would consider himself a greaser either. At least greasers had a house to live in and could get a meal a day. He probably was lower then a greaser. Lower then much life form.

He settled back down into his makeshift bed trying to get comfortable, when all of a sudden a light rain picked up. Poneyboy started to shiver under his clothing. His clothing wasn't very warm: a t-shirt ripped in some places, a pair of pants to small for him, and pair of socks where his toes were sticking out.

The rain started to soak into the newspaper, making Poneyboy tremble even more. He coughed, then that cough turned into a sneeze, and the sneeze turned into a small fever. He kept on shaking as his body started to heat up. He didn't feel good at all.

Voices could be heard bouncing off the ally way walls. He could faintly hear music popping out of some bar. He didn't really care. He just wanted to go to bed.

"Two-Bit will you stop trying to get hit by cars. I just wanna get home and out'a the rain."

Two-bit what a funny name he thought. Ponyboy wondered how he got that name, or was he born with it, like how he was born with an unusual name like Ponyboy. His mind started to wander and he wondered what it would be like to go to a house where the lights were on and the heat was up. Maybe he could even sleep on a bed. Although he wouldn't know how it felt because he has never slept on one.

When he was younger, Ponyboy and his parents lived underground in the subway station. He use to sleep on the benches that lined the wall and during the day tried to get some money for him and his folks. His folks were drug addicts and wasted all the money they got on booze. Ponyboy didn't really care he thought that at least he had parents, even though they didn't really love him. One day while Ponyboy was working for money his parents got arrested, trying to steal alcohol from the local grocery store. After waiting a couple of days for them to return, and when they didn't show up Ponyboy was on his own. He was nine at the time and now he is fifteen.

Ponyboy had never gone to school. Although he could read a couple of words, he could barely write. His passion was running. He was proud of his running. It was the only really thing in his life he could be proud of.

The rain started to pound harder as Pony got more comfortable on the ground. His eyes started to close and he sneezed one last time before he fell asleep. What he didn't know was that tomorrow was going to change his entire life.

**REVIEW if you want me to put up another chapter! (I also really want to know your opinion) **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW thank you all for the reviews . . . On with the story!**

Chapter 2

Rays of sunlight streamed down and hit Ponyboy's face. He squinted not ready to wake up just yet, not ready to face the injustice of the real world. Pony sighed, feeling resigned, he opened his eyes and looked around. He felt different. Not the kind of feeling where he would get up and change the world; this feeling was not a very good one, he was feeling . . . sick.

He groaned, already feeling worse at the thought of having to go through cloudy, mind numbing hours not feeling good. The worse part about it was that he couldn't even by Motrin to speed up the process of getting better. Resigned with the fact of having to live with it, Ponyboy gradually got up from his make shift bed of newspapers. As he reached for his bag of belongings his head started to spin, he quickly grabbed onto the brick ally way wall for support. He hazily remembers why, he hadn't eaten in a couple of days and was close to the brink. Another reason he didn't like being sick was because it messed with his mind. Made him forget about important facts; being sick made him feel like he wasn't in control of himself.

Walking carefully out of the ally way, his bag of belongings in hand, he stepped out on to the streets. Looking in both directions he finally chose the side with the best potential, the side with the most houses. The more houses there were the more garbage cans that could contain food. As he started to walk down the street, he got a sense of his surroundings. All the houses that he passed had peeling paint, some had fences off their hinges, others even had cans of beer littering the yellowish lawn. The streets were filled with cigarette buds, broken halves of switch blades, and some sort of gasoline leaked out from cars driving by.

This was nothing like Soc territory; where all the lawns were nicely pruned, the grass was a vibrant green, and the houses all where one color. The Socs even put there garbage out on garbage day. Those were the days Pony liked most. He liked seeing the gray, oval, trash bins over flowing with trash. Even though it might sound disgusting for some people, it was his all you can find buffet. No, this was nothing like Soc territory.

Every house that he passed with a garbage can on the street Pony would open up the lid hoping to find something, anything to eat. After walking half way down the block on shaky legs, Pony had no such luck. Feeling even more terrible and even sicklier Pony opened the last garbage can to be rewarded with . . . nothing. It was completely empty of any contents of food.

He stomach gave that time to announce its profound hunger and pain shot through his body. He fell down to his knees clutching his acing stomach. Ponyboy started to dry heave, making his eyes start to water and his arms clutch his stomach tighter. Laying himself gently down on the sidewalk, he probably looked pretty pathetic.

He didn't care what people thought as they walked by. They probably thought he was some sorry excuse for a human. Not one of them gave him a second glance as he stared hungrily at the food in their hands. The only person who did was the man pulling over to the curd in a red pick-up-truck.

**So . ..REVIEW? I don't know if this could compare to the Awesomeness of last chapter. IT is SHORT because I thought you guys deserved something for the awesome reviews (I was actually gonna post it over the weakened but thought you deserved sooner)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS (I don't own it!)**

Chapter 2

The man got out of his truck, slowly closing the door and walking over to where Ponyboy laid. The man had brown greased back hair, a leather jacket on, and eyes that at any other time would have held a lot of amusement. As he bent down to his level, Ponyboy scooted back some. He had never been this close to anybody in years.

"Hey kid, do you need some help?" the man asked as his hand slowly started to reach out to Pony's arm.

Ponyboy backed up even quicker. He was even less familiar to human contact from his parents, let alone a stranger grabbing on to his arm. Ponyboy had scooted to the far edge of the sidewalk still clutching on to his stomach with one hand, and a death grip of his belongings in the other. He didn't know what this man was going to do.

"I'm not going to hurt you" the stranger soothed, almost like talking to a wild animal "I just wanted to see if you needed any help" the strangers eyes roamed his body; noticing the paleness of his face, his thin frame, and dirt covering every inch of his body. He could smell him from a mile away. Ponyboy had never taken a shower in his life. It was more like walking past sprinklers or jumping into rivers to wash off. Sometimes he even collected rain water.

"My names Sodapop" he said, once again trying to grab on to Ponyboy's arm "what's yours?" he questioned.

Ponyboy backed up again, not sure if he should answer this man. But from the concern look in the strangers eyes Ponyboy caved "P-P-one-y Boy" he whispered grimacing as his stomach gave another complain of protest, he was starting to get light headed.

A small smile played on Sodapop's lips "Now how did you get that name?" he questioned.

Ponyboy gave a tentative smile in return "myself I named" he breathed.

Ponyboy could never recall his parents given him a name. It was ether "boy" or "piece of scum". He once asked if he even had a name since his parents had ones of there own, they were to drunk to answer him. He even actually thought that his full name was piece of scum boy but after repeating it to his parents . . . well lets just say that it didn't turn out so well. Pony got his name from a magazine lying on the ground. As he flipped to the cover the only word he could understand was Pony. So he decided to name him self Pony from the magazine and boy to remember his parents.

"How old are ya?" Sodapop questioned, noting that the boy couldn't be older then 13.

"Fi-f-teen" Pony replied stuttering out the words, his brow creased with concentration.

A frown spread across Sodapop's face but quickly disappeared when he said "I know a kid who's around your age maybe a bit older, I am seventeen."

Ponyboy's stomach complained loudly, he tightened his grip on his belly even more.

"Do you wan'ta come to my place and maybe get something to eat?" Sodapop questioned, noticing Pony tightening his arm over his midsection.

Ponyboy quickly shook his head no. He had never gone into anybody's house before. He had only said a couple of words to the guy and he wants him to go to his house? It just didn't seem right. He recalled the boys on Main Street, thinking that this seemed something that came close to it. The boys were just like him, homeless and looking for food. But what they did to get that food sickened him. People paid for them for a night, giving them food and sometimes a buck or two and in return the boys .. . he couldn't even think of it. He was afraid that Sodapop was one of those people. Taking kids into his house promising food in return for . . . pleasure.

Ponyboy whispered a "no" his eyes going wide as Sodapop came closer to him.

"Well why not?" Sodapop didn't understand why somebody who was obviously hunger turn down the idea of getting food.

"It' a trick" Ponyboy stated, he sneezed and his forehead flared.

"There is no trick" Soda said a crease of worry on his forehead from the way Ponyboy was shaking.

Ponyboy slowly got up, hunched over, and tried to run away. After only a couple of steps he fell down to his knees. Sodapop quickly grabbed on to the boy, bypassing the way he flinched and carried him to the car.

"Whether you like it or not I'm ether taking you to the hospital or your'a coming to my house. What's your choice?"

Pony observed that the doors were already locked so he couldn't escape. He wouldn't go to the hospital because the state would find him and do horrible things to him. The only logical thing to do was, "I'lla go to house" he coughed out.

He didn't know what he had gotten himself into when he said that.

**REVIEW! By the way, I do know that Ponyboy's language is messed up and spelled wrong that's because he had never learned how to speak it right in the first place. FYI: I right short chapters and I know people hate it but it's the inspiration I get at the time. I write it down then I give it to you guys as a chapter. IF you wanted a really long one you would have to wait longer. I am going to be posting once a week but when it starts getting colder it probably will be twice a week.  
REVIEW! MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to post up. Well I had a beta reader and I gave her the chapter on Tuesday and she still hasn't given it back. So I'm just going to post up the chapter. **

The car ride could be described in one word . . . uncomfortable.

Ponyboy sat in the passenger seat. His head down looking at the trash that littered the floor, noticing stray coins in between the seats; wondering if Sodapop would notice that a couple of them went missing. His hand stuck in his jean pocket fingering the smooth surface of each coin. This was more money then he's had in years.

Pony peaked out the window. Watching as trees and houses moved in a steady blur. He had never been in a vehicle before. He had never been in anything that moved from one destination to another. To tell you the truth he was scared. Not only from being in the vehicle, but being in the vehicle with a man he didn't know.

Ponyboy faced the car floor once more. Noticing that Sodapop had been talking to him this entire time and he hadn't been paying any attention. He started to listen, when his ears perked up at the place where Sodapop claims he works; the DX.

Pony remembers cold nights hiding behind a stack of tires that where half off. Trying to ignore the flashing lights of _We are still open _from the DX. He wonders if that was where Sodapop worked. Remembering the manager shooing him off plenty of times for pick locking the back door; all Ponyboy wanted to do was get into the warmth.

Ponyboy sighed as Sodapop continued to ramble on. He was trying to ignore his hunger and the heat pulsing out of his head. He tuned back into Sodapop talking about a gang he was in. Saying some boys names, but the only one he could pick out was Two-bit. Ponyboy thought he had heard of the name before. Trying to think of where he would have recalled it, but came up with nothing.

As Ponyboy began to finger the loose thread hanging off of his ill fitting pants, the car pulled into a drive way. He looked up at the house. The house had peeling white paint and a rusty fence in front. The grass was green with barely anything littering it. They had a porch with a bench that looked like it was pretty worn down from people sitting on it. One of the better looking houses Ponyboy had ever seen in this neighbor hood.

"Come on" Soda said grabbing on to Pony's arm and dragging him towards the house. _Why does he always grab my arm? _Pony thought. He stumbled up the porch steps and he quickly grabbed onto the banister.

Sodapop dropped Pony's arm and opened the door, motioning Pony in with his hand.

"Well this is where I live" Sodapop said as Ponyboy looked around.

They had walked into the living room. There was a broken lamp on its side at one end of the room next to a small square coffee table. There was a table with chairs strewn around it and couches centered around the television.

Soda led Pony to the couch and made him sit down.

"I'll go get'ya some food" he stated making his way to what Ponyboy could assume to be where the kitchen was.

Panic started to seep into Pony's body, making sweat break out on his brow.

He didn't know if the man was expecting him to do something in return for the food. He wouldn't put it past the man for putting something in his food. He wondered if he was going to become on of those boys on Main Street. Terrible scenarios started to flow through Ponyboy's brain, each one more horrifying then the next. He brought his knees to his chest and tightened his arms around them. Pony coughed and he could feel a head-ache starting to form.

Sodapop sauntered into the room with a piece of chocolate cake in one hand and a cup of chocolate milk in the other. He placed them down in front of Ponyboy and told him to "eat up."

Ponyboy didn't touch the food, he just stared at it. The food stared menacing back, urging Ponyboy just to take one bite, it wouldn't hurt.

He tightened his hand around his belly. Picturing food in his head and believing that it was also in his stomach . . . it never worked. His belly gave a hungry growl, it sounded almost like a lion.

"Aren't cha going to have some?" Sodapop questioned, watching as Ponyboy's eyes never left the food on the plate. "Its really good" he said pushing the plate closer to Pony.

Ponyboy shook his head no. He wasn't going to fall into this man's plans.

"Y-y-you probably p-p-oisned it" Pony exclaimed, sounding out the words as he said them.

In response Sodapop grabbed some of the cake and ate it. Pony watched for any signs of sickness over taking Soda's body; he couldn't find any.

Slowly Ponyboy grabbed the piece of cake, keeping his eyes on Sodapop the whole time making sure that he wasn't lying. He cautiously put the cake up to his lips and bit down on it.

Ponyboy moaned and choked down the rest of the cake, never believing that food could taste this good. He licked his fingers and picked up the crumbs, missing the amused glance in Sodapop's eyes. He chugged down the chocolate milk and for once in his life he was fuller then he had ever been.

"Do you want some more?" Sodapop questioned. Before Pony could reply Sodapop grabbed on to the now empty plate and glass and was back with even a bigger slice and a now refilled cup.

Ponyboy stared hungrily at the plate, his worry forgotten . . . for now.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Outsiders**

Chapter 5

Ponyboy was in heaven. Or as close as Ponyboy could assume heaven would be like. His stomach was full and he had a couple of coins in his pocket. He had never imagined that anything could taste so delicious. Cake. He wished he could have more of it. He wished he could eat cake forever and never have to worry about anything else. But sadly that was never the case.

Sodapop saw the panic start to seep into Pony's eyes as he ate up the last crumbs. His hands circled around his legs and his eyes never rested on something for more then five seconds. Soda felt sorry for the kid. His face was flushed and he was skinner then a twig, his cheekbones were protruding out of his face, he smelled horrible, and his clothes were so ill fitting they looked like they belonged to a first grader. He could glimpse the haunted look in his eyes; he has probably seen things Sodapop could only imagine.

Sodapop slowly extended his hand towards the plate, noticing the way Ponyboy flinched so hard it was like Soda had just slapped him. Soda grimaced and gradually made his way into the kitchen. Emptying the plate and chocolate stained cup into the sink, Sodapop wished that he could give the kid more things to eat then just two slices of cake and a gulp of chocolate milk. He walked back into the living room. Stopping at the door and noticing how Pony looked sick, wondering if his flushed cheeks meant that he had a fever. He figured he could at least give the kid some Motrin. He crept into the bathroom taking out two tiny, orange, pills and placing them in the palm of his hand.

As he handed them to Ponyboy, Ponyboy sunk farther into the coach. He made no move to take the pills. His frame started to shake and he coughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Here . . . there just Motrin, they wont hurt 'ya any" Soda claimed moving his hand closer to Ponyboy.

Pony's hand shakily took the pills and popped them into his mouth, he swallowed them dry.

"Th-anks" Pony whispered averting his eyes from Sodapop's, grabbing on to his bag of belongings and hugging them to his chest.

"What'cha got there?" Soda questioned moving forward to see if he could catch a glimpse of what was in the bag.

"My stuff" Ponyboy said tightening his hold on the bag. He looked like a five year old who was afraid you were going to take their blanket away. His eyes glanced nervously at Soda then back at the bag.

"What kinda stuff?" Sodapop questioned, trying to get more then just one word out of the kid.

Ponyboy slowly moved his hand into the bag; he pulled out one blue shirt, a pair of jeans, and ripped socks.

Soda peered at them closely, he could see dirt covering every inch of them and blood stains where there were rips. He cautiously extended his hand and picked up the jeans.

"I can get these washed if you want?" he questioned

Ponyboy thought about it this man was acting to nice. Something bad was going to happen and he didn't know what or when. Yet there was something about the way Soda looked like he actually cared about him. He had never in is life seen someone look that way at him like Soda was. Maybe this guy just wanted to help Ponyboy . . . maybe. Pony slowly shook his head yes. When Ponyboy went back to "his" ally he at least wanted to see if he could take clean clothes with him.

A huge grin spread across Soda's face and he quickly gathered the clothes before Pony could change his mind. Just as he turned down the hall way the front door flew open,

"Honey I'm home" A laugh filled the room. A man walked in with a Mickey Mouse t-shirt on, a blue jean jacket, and he had sideburns. As he looked around his eyes landed on Ponyboy.

Pony shoved himself in the corner of the couch farthest from the man, his eyes were shifted downwards and his hands were tightening around his chest.

"Who are you?" the man stated bluntly moving closer to Ponyboy to get a good look at his face.

"Pony-Ponyboy" Ponyboy stated shakily, "Who you?" he questioned.

"Well I'm Two-Bit, nice to meet ya" he said; his eyes where dancing and his smile couldn't get any bigger. Two-Bit walked into the kitchen coming out in a few seconds with a beer in hand.

"Do you know what Dally di-" Two-bit started as Soda walked backe into the room, but by then Pony had already zoned out. His focus was on the beer.

_A six year old boy, dirty, hungry, and looking for food; sat at the end of the subway station. He glanced down at the hat in front of him noticing only a couple of pennies from his day work of begging. His parents were not going to be happy. The boy sighed, what else was new? He thought. _

_He gathered up the change in the hat and placed the hat back on his head. He trudged back to where his parents where sitting. They were away from everyone else, in a dark corner, on a broken subway bench._

"_What d'ja get for us boy" his father slurred, a beer bottle slipping through his fingers. Empty beer bottles where already gathered around the bench._

"_Some-some coins" Ponyboy stated glancing down ashamed, he didn't notice his fathers glare._

"_That's all!" he screamed, waking up the boys mother in the process_

"_what did he get this time?" she said annoyed, sleepiness was still clinging to her words._

"_A couple of pennies, what're we suppose to buy with that" He exclaimed throwing them down, the boy quickly dropped to his knees picking up the pennies. He didn't see his father lift up the beer bottle and smashed it down on his head. Everything went black._

Ponyboy sucked in a shaky breath, when the door opened again. 

**REVIEW? Comment? Complain?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all that REVIEWED!**

Three teenagers strolled into the room. The first guy who had walked in had pale blond hair and icy blue eyes, a cigarette dangled from his lips and a coke can was almost slipping out of his hands. There was a small boy trailing behind him, black hair and blackish eyes, the boy looked like he had been kicked one too many times and his patched blue jean jacket emphasized the point. The last one slammed the door close and as soon as he saw Sodapop tackled him, he had grease all over his hands and face; he had swirly brown hair and a DX t-shirt on.

Ponyboy felt out of place. The boys had all greeted each other with a head nod or some sarcastic comment followed by a smile. The one who was named "Steve" which he figured out his name from Soda relentlessly yelling it over and over again went into the kitchen and came back with a slice of chocolate cake. Two-bit had planted him-self on the floor watching some mouse character on T.V. While Sodapop had gone back down the hallway and the two other boys "Johnny" and "Dally" situated themselves on the other half of the couch.

Ponyboy fingered the loose thread on his pants once more. He didn't know what to do with himself; he had never in his life been this close to so many people. He didn't know how to act, what to do, or if he should just leave and pretend he was never here. His mind was swirling and his head was pounding. The door opened again.

Ponyboy glanced and curled up into a smaller ball. The man who had walked through the door had a black muscle t-shirt on and a pair of jeans; he looked a lot like Sodapop only he was taller and more muscular.

"Hey Darry" Sodapop said walking back into the living room "we need more laundry detergent, I just used it all" He stated throwing away a now empty bottle.

"What did you use it on?" Darry questioned walking into the kitchen and coming back out with chocolate cake.

_What is with these people and chocolate cake? _Ponyboy thought.

"I had to wash some clothes" Soda said glancing at Ponyboy then picking up a pile of cards and sitting down at the table. "Anybody want 'a play?" he asked, shuffling the cards

"I thought you just washed your clothes yesterday . . . and when do you do the laundry?" Darry asked a quizzical look on his face.

"I was just washing Ponyboy's clothes, alright" Soda said dealing out four piles

"Ponyboy… who?" Darry asked looking around the room, skipping over Ponyboy

Soda pointed at Ponyboy. Ponyboy was pale faced and wide eyed, he was afraid he was in trouble.

"Oh….." Darry looked closer at Ponyboy. He noticed the dirt, the small clothes, and the thin frame. He knew what Sodapop wanted to do. Soda wanted to keep him; he could already see the attachment Soda had. "Hey guys" Darry looked around the room "I'm sorry to say this but can you guys leave for a little bit" he stated.

"Yeah sure Darry" Two-bit said picking up his beer and walking towards the door "see ya later Ponyboy"

Steve, Dally, and Johnny nodded there heads and left.

"Soda can I talk to ya in the kitchen?" Darry asked never taking his eyes off Ponyboy.

**Sorry not the best chapter or the longest, but its 85 out in October and I can't sit inside any longer. PLEASE REVIEW! And you will get a chapter longer then 1,000 words next time I PROMISE. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the NEXT CHAPTER. I do not own the Outsiders, I really wish I did. (Read on…)**

**Pony is NOT Darry's and Soda's brother (if you didn't already realize that)**

**Darry doesn't want Pony to stay because he is some homeless kid that his brother found on the street and took him home (think about it if somebody brought a homeless person to your home and wanted to keep them)**

**Darry and Soda's parents have died in the car crash and Darry is working two jobs while Soda is still in school. Pony's parents have left him and aren't coming back (or are they?)**

Chapter 7

"Soda…" Darry started in a disapproving voice, his hands were stuck firmly in his pockets and his eyes momentarily looked at Ponyboy in the other room.

They were in the kitchen, Soda stood comfortably against the table while Darry leaned alongside the door frame making sure he kept Ponyboy in his eye sight. Soda already knew were this conversation was going. Darry was going to start off by saying that "letting Ponyboy stay would be a bad idea" rambling on regarding how money was tight and they couldn't afford to feed another person.

"Pony's not a dog. You just can't take him into our house and keep him; he could have a family out there right now looking for him. Do you even know if he has a family?" Soda shook his head and Darry groaned, closing his eyes and placing his head in his hands "Did you just pick him off of the streets and take him not realizing that someone could be waiting for him some where?"

Again Soda shook his head no. "The thing is Darry" Soda declared, trying to justify his actions "You didn't see him on the streets starved half to death and watching anybody who came by with food . . . he looked like he was going to kill them for it."

"But you just can't take him." Darry stated "He is not a pet, he's a human being."

"I know that Dar," But did he.

_A six year old Soda ran through the door caring a mouse in his hands. He was excited. He found the mouse scurrying down the gutter sniffing around for food. Soda, who counted himself lucky had snatched the mouse up quickly and decided that the mouse could be a great pet. For five days Soda kept the mouse in a shoe box and fed it food from the fridge. On the fifth day the mouse was found in the living dead in a mouse trap._

_ At ten years old Soda wanted a dog. He and his friend Steve had chatted about how cool it would be to get one and teach it new tricks. Asking both their fathers and when their answers had been no, they decided secretly to get one anyway. A golden retriever ran down the street running up to the two boys and tackling them down on the ground, covering them both in mud. _

"_I'm gonna call you Scruffy" Steve said, satisfied that their dog had come quicker then they expected. As they were dragging "Scruffy" by the collar a young boy came running down the street._

"_Thanks for finding my dog" he panted, reaching out to grab onto collar._

"_No" Soda and Steve said "This is our dog! We found him"_

"_No he's my dog" The boy grabbed onto the collar and showed them the tags._

_Property of John Tavers_

"_I'm John" the boy stated proudly_

_The boys each protested and grabbed onto the dog dragging it towards the house. "We found it, we get it"_

"_It's MY dog" John demanded_

_Soda's father came down the porch steps and stood next to the boys. "What's wrong?" he questioned peering down at them._

"_That's my dog" John said grabbing "Scruffy" by the collar and ripping him out of Soda's and Steve's hands, latching the dog up with a chain._

"_No, we found it we get it" Soda said, looking up to his father with pleading eyes._

"_No Soda you just can't find a dog and call it yours" his father said shaking his head "Sorry for the problem" he told John_

_John nodded his head and walked away with Scruffy._

"Please Darry can't Pony just stay with us until he gets better?" Soda persisted; He had a feeling in his gut that Pony had to stay with them.

Darry shook is head "I know I'm going to regret doing this" he said to himself "Fine." A huge grin spread across Soda's face, "Only on one condition" Darry said holding up his finger "You have to see if it's ok with him" he pointed to where Ponyboy was sitting "I'm starting dinner."

Soda walked into the living room seating himself in front of Ponyboy on the coffee table. Pony looked up, his eyes widening on how close Soda was.

"Hey Pony, how would you like to stay here?" Soda said gently. Pony's eyes widened and he coughed "Just till you get better" Soda quickly said noting the fear in Pony's eyes. Pony coughed again and his eyes glassed over. He fell limply onto the back of the couch.

Pony's head was spinning dizzily. His mind was a jumble and he said without thinking "Sure." He knew he was going to regret this later.

Soda's grin couldn't get any bigger and he was about to go tell Darry when he thought of something "Nobody's going to be worried if you stay here, are they?" he asked.

Pony shook his head, his eyes burning with exhaustion. Before Pony knew what was going on his mind blacked out.

**Sorry, SO SORRY for not updating. I had homecoming over the weekend and never got around to writing a chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. They really make my day. How about if you review I'll send you a short preview for next chapter or you can get a cookie? Just ask! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

** On with the story? …. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

Chapter 8

Two weeks went by and the month changed to a chilly December. Ponyboy was still hesitant to be around the Curtis family and their friends but he was getting better, so much so as to stay seated when someone sat next to him on the couch. Darry hadn't kicked him out yet although his fever was at its end. To tell you the truth Darry seemed to be growing a liking for Ponyboy even though he still wouldn't admit it. Soda was ecstatic that Pony was still here, he was like a little brother he never had but always wanted. Pony had taken a liking to Johnny but stayed far away from Dallas; it wasn't that Dallas had said or did anything to him it was more of the atmosphere around him. He could stand to be alone in a room with Two-bit, but Steve he stayed cautious of. Never knowing if Steve liked him or not.

Ponyboy had tried many new things in those two weeks that the Curtis's had always thought was as easy as breathing. One was taking a shower for the first time.

_ Ponyboy stood tentatively in front of the shower it was big, white, and he didn't know how to use it. He cautiously moved his hand out towards the handle that had C and H around it. Right as his hand was going to grab onto to it he swiftly took it back, Pony didn't want to mess something up or ruin anything. He stood there staring dumbly at the shower for a good five minutes when there was a loud bang at the door._

_ "Want some help in there?" Darry questioned grabbing onto the door handle and slowly putting his head around the corner. Once he saw that Pony was still fully dressed he pushed the door completely open. _

_ "What's wrong?" Darry questioned a quizzical look on his face. He was still in his work clothes and his face was smudged with dirt._

_ "I-I" Ponyboy paused "I don't know how" he said staring glumly at the floor._

_ Darry almost chuckled. Who didn't know how to take a shower? Darry didn't know how to explain to someone how to take one when it seemed so easy and simple to him._

_ "Well," Darry started putting his hand on the shower handle "You turn this thing towards the H so you get hot water running out of it and then" he glanced up watching as Ponyboy concentrated on each word "and-uh- and then you just jump in" he said motioning with his hands._

_ Ponyboy nodded his head and promptly stepped into the running shower with his clothes on. A smile broke on his face, 'this was better then standing in the rain' he thought._

_ Darry shook his head and a small smile formed on his lips as well "No. You've gotta take off your clothes and then get into the shower. So you can clean your entire body"_

_ Pony blushed, a dark crimson flooding into his cheeks. _

_ "You use this bottle for your hair" Darry said motioning to the green bottle in the corner "and that bar of soap for the rest of your body." _

_ Darry grabbed onto the door "It won't be so bad" Pony nodded and when Darry shut the door completely he had his first shower in his entire life._

There was also the time when Two-bit took him to a local grocery store and did a five finger discount on a six pack of beer. "Look easy as one-two-three" he had said and Pony did know how easy it was.

_Pony just wanted to make his mom proud, even if it meant doing illegal stuff. Some were completely harmless like stealing school kids lunches when they put them down to hug their moms or pick pocketing change from business workers who were to preoccupied to notice. Others would get you thrown in jail. He could recall this one time where . . . well let's just say it would give you a few years in prison._

Ponyboy sat on the couch lost in his own thoughts when someone sat down next to him. He tried to control his initial reaction which was to flinch, but he couldn't, instead it turned out to be more of a shudder. He glanced over and was surprised to see Johnny sitting next to him.

"Hey" Johnny said looking outside then looking back at Ponyboy "Ummm we are gonna play some football and wanted to know if you wanted to join?" he asked "It would make even teams"

Ponyboy had never played football before. Actually now that his thought of it he has never known how to do much. "I don't know how" he stated, his hands shaking from his nerves.

Johnny broke out into a smile "trust me its easy" he said laughing and standing up, he put out his hand for Ponyboy to take. Pony looked at his hand a question on his face, Johnny motioned for him to come up. Pony slowly grabbed onto Johnny's hand and got up, walking next to Johnny as they went towards the lot.

**Here is the chapter! Really hoped you liked it!**

***Taps onto to computer screen* "Yes you people who are reading this right now REVIEW (nobodies going to do it for you) PRESS THE BUTTON." **


	9. Chapter 10

**FINALLY...**

Chapter 10 

(really 9 if you don't count the last chapter)

Ponyboy slouched and shuffled his feat along as he and Johnny were making their way towards the lot. He was afraid. He's been more afraid in his entire life these past few weeks, that he doesn't understand why he even stays at the Curtis's house in the first place. Maybe its because the Curtis's make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He likes waking up on the nice, soft cushions of the couch. He enjoys getting up in the morning and being fed actual food. He really likes how the Curtis's treat him. They treat him like a human being, not a piece of property that was only suppose to make you money. But one of these days Ponyboy knew he was going to become old news. They wouldn't like him anymore and they'd eventually kick him out of their house. Until that day comes Pony was going to enjoy how things were so far.

He looked down at his feet irritated that Darry persuaded him into wearing shoes. He did not like them one bit. They cramped his feet and he couldn't feel anything, not even the grains and cracks on the street. He missed that feeling. The only reason he wore them was because it would make Darry happy.

As they got closer to the lot you could hear yelling and feet shuffling against the pavement. He glanced at Johnny and wondered how he could be so calm. Johnny also looked excited and Pony wished that he could to, I mean they where just going to play football... right? Ponyboy stayed silent the rest of the way to the lot. He kept his head bent down and his hands pushed into his pant pockets. He finally looked up when somebody ran into. It was Soda.

" Oh sorry their Pony" he said picking himself up off the pavement then ruffeling Pony's hair, giving him a smile

"It ok" he said nodding and then looking around

The lot was.. interesting. It was off to the side of the main street and had coke, beer bottles, and cigarette packs tossed in gutters and hidden under the grass. Darry and Dally where passing a football around, with Steve and Soda off to the side cracking jokes.

"What we do?" Pony asked Johnny

"Well you kinda just throw around a football and try to get it into the ends zone before anyone can get you."

Pony looked confused. Who would want to just throw around a ball?, he thought.

"Are we gonna play or not?" Steve asked jogging over to were Darry and Dally where just finishing.

Darry looked behind him and confirmed once he noticed that Johnny was back.

"Where Two-Bit?" Ponyboy asked, surprised that the jokester wasn't around.

"Where is Two-Bit" Darry corrected "and I don't know he said he had to run some earns for his ma."

Darry had taken it upon himself to help Ponyboy correct his language. At first Pony was embarrassed and a little flustered; but once he got used to it and when the gang never made fun out of him he nodded and tried to remember it for next time.

"Two-Bit's doing work?" Soda said amusement "Next thing y'll no he'll be off at a job" Soda laughed, while the rest chuckled along with him

Darry divided them into teams. Soda, Steve, and Dally verses Darry, Johnny, and Ponyboy.

"Do you know what where doing Pony?" Darry asked bending down to look Pony in the eyes.

Pony mutely shook his head no.

"Alright here are the basics" Darry rambled on while Pony tried to get the jist of it. All he had to remember was,

One: Do not let anyone get near your end zone with the football, tackle them first

Two: Try to get the football in the other end zone

Three: If someone has the ball that is not on your team tackle them

They all lined up. Dally and Darry facing off in the middle with Steve facing Johnny and Soda facing Ponyboy.

"Ready... Set... Hut!" Darry exclaimed and the game was on.

Pony didn't know what he was doing. He was going this way and that, until he saw Soda coming in his direction with the ball. He recalled Darry saying that if another person who wasn't on your team had the ball, tackle them. He took a ready stance and then... he let Soda go right by him.

Soda scored a point, He threw the ball over his head then danced in circles.

"Pony you should have gotten him" Darry said appearing right next to him.

"Oh... Sorry" Pony hung his head in shame

"Hey" Darry said in a soft voice, Pony looked up "Its alright you can get him next time" Darry patted him on his back and walked towards Soda.

"Yo" Darry yelled " Pass me the ball" he said motioning with his hands.

It wasn't that Pony didn't know what he was doing, he just didn't want to get himself on Soda's bad list. The game had started up again, Darry had the ball and Pony was running down the lot. Darry nodded in Pony's direction, he let go of the ball, and it landed in Pony's hands.

"Nice Job Pony" Soda shouted from the other side of the lot.

Pony stood dumbstruck and froze. What was he suppose to do now?

"Run kid, Run!" Steve yelled watching as Dally advanced in his direction,

Pony nodded and he was off. Not even two feat later Dally had tackled him to the ground. All the air left his body as his face met the asphalt. Dally grunted, got up and dusted himself off.

"Next time when the ball lands in your hands run with it, kid" Dally nodded down at him and went to pick up the ball.

The rest of the game went on without a hitch. Half way through it Johnny and Pony went off to the side lines and sat on the curb. They talked and Pony seemed to grow a liking to Johnny **(A/N: only as friends). **The day went on and the sun started to set. Darry got them to go back to the Curtis's house and Soda started up a poker game.

Pony stayed sitting on the couch even when Dally sat next to him. Light conversation was started and everything was for once comfortable. Soda and Steve started a one on one competition to see who could cheat the most and Darry had started dinner.

A loud bang echoed through the house and Pony quickly turned his head to see what it was. Two-bit fell on the floor covered in blood. His face was disfigured and he was clutching his chest like there was no tomorrow. He coughed and muttered out "we've got a problem" all amusement was drained from his face

**SO... How was it? Finally the computer is working and I wanted to send it out as soon as possible for the long wait. Not as long as I thought in would be but , hey you guys earned a chapter after the weeks of not getting one! REVIEW! "PRESS THE BUTTON"**

**-Remember PRESS IT**


	10. Chapter 11

** Thanks for all the reviews. Thanksgiving was Fantastic! **

** Warning: They do swear in this chapter**

Chapter 11

Ponyboy sat in one of the Curtis's spare bed room starring blankly at the neatly made bed in front of him. Never before had he touched one let alone laid on one. Sure his seen plenty of people put mattresses on top of their cars, but had never laid on one before. Pony was excited and wanted to lay on the bed this instant, but something held him back. He had fantasy for sleeping on a bed and all of the anticipation of waiting and wondering what it would be like... Pony didn't want the mattress to not be as good as he thought. He contemplated this as he stared down at his wrinkled hands, noticing the traces of Two-bit's blood for the first time and grimaced at how it got there.

~ 2 hours ago ~

Things turned into a blur when Two-bit had fallen on the floor. Ponyboy had quickly gotten up off the couch and moved to the farthest corner of the room, while Dally and Darry picked Two-bit up and placed him right were Pony was sitting before. Darry yelled for Soda to grab the first-aid kit while he ripped off Two-Bit's shirt. Bruises covered his entire chest and stomach, blood dripped down his nose while his right eye was swelling shut. His arms where covered in scrapes and scratches, the most prominent one was from a blade that had sliced his armed. He would need stitches.

Soda handed over the first aid kit to Darry, then bent down to Two-bit's level while Darry was working on his chest.

"What happened Two-bit?" Soda questioned, moving Two-bit's head to inspect the damage

"Those dam soc's" he whispered, trying unsuccessfully to open both of his eyes.

Dally swore, grabbing onto Johnny's arm and dragging him out of the house. " Will go get those little shit heads" he grunted "Right Johnny?"

Johnny mutely nodded. Everyone knew that Dally was itching to beat someone up and now he had a reason to. He asked Johnny to come along because even if Dally wouldn't admit it, he was fond of him.

Two-bit started telling them that the Soc's got him behind the grocery store, there were six of them against one. He said he pulled out his switch blade but by then the biggest soc took him to the ground forcing it out of his hand. Two-bit exclaimed that everything glazed over and by then he couldn't recall one fact from the next. Steve had walked into the kitchen coming right back out with an ice-pack, placing it on Two-bits swelling eye.

Pony didn't know what to do. Should he try to help or stay back and let everyone else do the work. He was frightened, this reminded him of his own beating less then a year ago...

_Fists punched the living daylights out of him and feet kicked his gut. He could hear boys voices laughing and cruel words being thrown his way. He didn't know why these boys where picking on him, one minute he sat on the curb waiting for someone to accidentally drop some change and the next minute he was on the floor getting the stuffing beaten out of him. _

_ The boys had quieted down and one of them suggested that "we should give him something to remember us by." And they did. _

He had scars running up and down his chest and his stomach was covered with words. Some included greaser and others contained swears.

He was scared but he had to do something, Two-bit was Ponyboy's friend or at least Pony thought he was. He wanted to help Two-bit and show him that he cared.

Pony walked closer to the couch and stood by Two-bits head. Soda and Darry had gone into the kitchen; Darry finishing up dinner while Soda dialed Mrs. Mathew's and explained what happened to her son. Steve went searching for Johnny and Dally so Pony didn't have to worry about anyone watching.

He sat on the ground, just looking over the damage when he noticed blood seeping into the couch cushions. He got on his knees and expected closer when he figured out it was coming from Two-bit's head. He put his fingers right where he thought it was coming from, as he pulled them back they where covered in blood.

"Soda!" Pony exclaimed

"Yeah" he replied coming out of the kitchen, Pony silently showed him his fingers.

"Oh... Darry!" Darry came into the room stopping in his tracks at what he saw.

"Where's the blood coming from?" he asked walking over to where Pony was sitting. Pony pointed to Two-bit's head. Darry nodded and went to the bathroom to get a roll of gauze.

The night went on and by 11 o'clock everyone went to bed. Pony didn't know where to go, he figured out he couldn't go sleeping on the couch 'cause Two-bit was on it. Soda showed him to an old bed room and said "We were gonna save this, for when we we asked you if you wanted to stay at are house for the time being..."

Pony nodded and hurriedly agreed

~ / ~

Pony scrubbed his hands roughly against his shirt and reluctantly got into bed. As his head hit the pillow he felt like he was going to sleep on a cloud. This was better then he had ever imagined and he could only thank the Curtis's for having that chance.

**PLEASE REVIEW. :), Comments, or Complaints? If you review I'll give you a preview for next chapter. And that's when Pony learns how to fight.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Pre-warned that this is shorter then I would usually put up, its just I'm studying for my finals and the holiday is fastly approaching. Expect a longer chapter next time I update and Sorry for the wait...**

1 week later...

_His father stood in front of him, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face, his eyes as cold as water freezing over a lake. _

_"What did you get this time?" his father slurred _

_Ponyboy looked down and saw coins falling through his fingers, he tried to grab them but his hands wouldn't move._

_His father laughed, " I should have beat your mother senseless for having you, you worthless piece of shit" His fist was drawn back and he punched Pony in the face. _

_Colors swirled and blue turned into red and then bright white. A lone figure approached in a robe of black. Their head was down and their hands stuck straight at their side; Ponyboy was drawn closer as curiosity got the better of him._

_"Hello?" he said, his voice bouncing off invisible walls, "Hello?" he tried again. _

_The figure turned in Ponyboy's direction holding up an object as if given it to him. As Ponyboy reached for it he figured out what it was, a blast sounded. Ponyboy was jerked __back as a white hot pain sizzled through his chest. _

_"Someone help me!" he begged and that's when he started to scream. _

"Ponyboy... Come on Ponyboy" Sodapop pleaded, Pony's eyes shot open and he quickly backed up against the head board.

Darry and Soda were in the room. Both dressed in their pajamas with worried looks on their faces.

"You ok?" Darry murmured bending down to look at him in the eyes.

It was the same every night for the past week. Pony would wake up screaming from nightmares with Soda and Darry already in the room. Darry would ask if he was ok and Pony would say yes. Soda would hesitantly say that maybe Pony should sleep with him tonight. Pony would say no scared that if he said yes to Soda...something would happen.

"I'm fine" Pony whispered getting his breathing under control

Darry and Soda looked at each other, "Hey Ponyboy?" Darry questioned "Do you know how to defend yourself?"

Darry was thinking that if Ponyboy learned how to defend himself maybe this nightmares would go away. Pony wouldn't be the weak one for once.

Pony shook hes head no. "Well tomorrow why don't you go down to the lot and practice with Two-bit or maybe Dally" Darry suggested

Pony nodded, going over the idea in his head. Maybe Darry was right, if he learned how to defend himself he would be able to sleep peacefully for once.

~/~

It was mid December as Ponyboy sat at the lot. He had put two jackets on before he had come outside and he was still cold. He wondered what it would feel like if he had still been sitting in that ally way. He sat on the curb waiting, just waiting for Two-bit and maybe Dally to show up to teach him how to fight. Darry was at work and Soda had reluctantly gone to school with Johnny and Steve. As he sat there, Ponyboy wondered what it would be like to go to school. He didn't understand the concept of going some where and learning stuff. He had always thought that people where born that way and he just got the short end of the stick for being dumb. As he was contemplating this a rough hand grabbed his shoulder,

"Well looky hear, it seems I've found a greaser" a deep voice laughed evilly

Ponyboy froze and sweat beaded on his forehead, his breath became ragged and his arms were clenched at his side. As he turned around slowly, the guy gave a laugh.

It. Was. Two-bit.

"Glory kid I didn mean to scare you that bad!" Two-bit apologized a small smile still on his face. Two-bit was almost back to his normal self the only thing left from his encounter with the Soc's were the bruises that where now mere shadows on his arms and around his eye.

"It's alright" Ponyboy mumbled, a tinge of red flowing into is cheeks.

"So, Darry's been telling me you want to learn how to fight" Two-bit responded, pulling out his switch blade and showing it to Pony.

"The first thing you need to no about fighting" Two-bit stated "is always carry a switch"

The morning turned into late afternoon as Two-bit showed him how to use a switch blade, throw punches, and when to get the heck out of any situation.

"Now lets see how fast you can run" Two-bit said, "start hear and run all the way down past the green looking house."

Pony nodded as he bent down getting into position.  
"Ready... Set... Go!" Two-bit shouted, and Pony was off.

He felt like he was flying, running away from all his past demons, his feet where never touching the ground. He passed the green house in what felt like seconds.

Two-bit walked up to him , a broad smile plastered on his face "Forget what I said about using a switch blade, all you got to do is run and you'll get out of there faster then they can blink."

**What did I tell you it was short, but... Can you please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 13

** Hopefully you know that I do not own the Outsiders**

Snow had finally fallen on the ground much to Ponyboy's dismay. It was three days before Christmas as Pony sat watching the outside world. Pony never liked the snow; it was wet, cold, and not nice. He never liked the snow because those were the worst days to be sleeping outside. One time he woke up to find 2 inches of that fluffy white stuff covering his entire body, he had a cold for a week.

A yell came from outside as Two-bit ran into the house and then quickly locking the front door behind him.

"What dija do?" Ponyboy asked, noticing the banging and swearing on the other side of the door frame.

"TWO- BIT! You good for nothing hood, get your ass out here!" Steve yelled, pounding on the door some more

"No can do" Two-bit said grinning broadly, "I'd like to stay alive for at least another day"

Ponyboy couldn't help but give a small chuckle

Steve, Two-bit, Sodapop, and Johnny had gone outside earlier this morning. Darry had gone to work and who knows were Dally went. Ponyboy, not wanting to go outside, sat on the couch and chose to watch them from the warmth of the indoors.

~/~

The morning turned into late afternoon, which then turned into dusk. Two-bit had gotten what he deserved a bucket of snow dumped on his head and a punch in the gut. Darry was due home soon and Steve had gone to work. Johnny had left while Soda started dinner. Two-bit was glued to the couch, Mickey Mouse was on.

"I'm home" Darry said, while walking in the door dragging something behind him. It was a tree, a Christmas tree in fact.

Pony had never had a Christmas tree, actually he hasn't had a Christmas at all. He can only recall one winter night were he heard a little boy ask his mother, _"Are you sure Santa's coming tonight?"_

_ His mother exclaimed, " Of course why wouldn't he?We've got are selves a Christmas tree were he can put the presents under and cookies for him to enjoy. Of course he'll come!" she reassured_

_ "So that means I'll get the presents I wanted when I wake up tomorrow, right?" the boy questioned a quizzical look on his face. _

_ The women nodded giving the boy a kiss on the cheek _

_ "So that means I'll get the fire tru_" _

_ Ponyboy had stopped listing. Who was this Santa? he thought and why has he not heard of him before? All he knew was that Santa was going to bring presents tonight if you had a Christmas tree. _

_ Ponyboy has seen plenty of Christmas trees. During the entire month people were strapping them to their cars and dragging them down the street. He just never knew why everyone decided to buy them at the same time... and now he did. _

_ Pony scoured the subway tunnels, looking for anything that could act as his Christmas tree. Off to the side he had found a pine cone and decided that it looked close enough._

_ As Ponyboy got ready for bed that night and curled up in a corner, he put somebody's piece of gum on the ground and then stuck his pine cone in it. It was the best Christmas tree ever._

_ He curled up around the tree making sure that his parents didn't no he had one. Ponyboy then made his wish for what he would hope to find in the morning, a case of beer. It would make his parents happy and get them off his back for at least an hour. So he wished with all his might that Santa would bring him a case of beer in the morning. _

_ When he finally woke up, there was nothing under his pine cone_

Ponyboy had decided that reason he never got a gift on Christmas was because he never had a Christmas tree.

"What do you all think?" Darry questioned propping the tree up right against the wall

" Its great Darry, now all we need is to get the ornaments from in the basement" Soda laughed, his voice drifting into the living room.

"Pony?" Darry asked

"It good" he said staring at the tree, excitement brewing in his stomach

A grin spread across Darry's face, "Good"

~/~

The Curtis boys and Ponyboy sat around the tree putting up ornaments. Pony starred at each ornament like it was a new treasure, he was at the moment having the time of his life. Nobody was currently at the house, except the people putting up ornaments. The house was peaceful, quiet it was a nice change.

Ponyboy was positive that Santa would come. He had to, they had gotten a Christmas tree what else would they need?

"Is Santa gonna come?" Pony asked tentatively while putting up the next ornament

Soda paused at what he was doing glancing at Darry, wondering if they should tell him the truth. There was no Santa... it was your parents.

Darry and Soda learned when they were young that Santa wasn't real and by the time they were fifteen they directly told their parents what they wanted. But should they ruin the innocence for Ponyboy, because he didn't have a lot of innocence to begin with.

"Of course he's real Pone, who else would bring the presents" Darry sighed

Pony became nervous, "How does he kno-kno-w what I want?

" Why don't you tell us" Darry said pointing to himself and Soda, " and will make sure you get what you want"

Pony nodded, " I want a – uh – pair of socks" he said, liking the idea already.

Although Soda lent Pony clothes so he didn't have to wear the ill fitting ones, Pony wanted something that he could call his own. Something that would keep him warm, and he wasn't able to get before because they were to expensive.

"Alright'y, will put a word in for you in with the big man."

**I know, I know Christmas was a while back... But HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please review! I'll give you a preview for next chapter and lets just say things pick up a little. **


	13. Chapter 14

** This has a lot of stops and goes I guess, but you'll understand once you read.**

** I really want to thank my new beta-reader EternalBookworm. She is AMAZING!**

** NOTE: I decided to make Pony's age around 12, so picture him younger from now on**

Ponyboy sat in bed wide awake - it was Christmas Eve and he was positive that Santa was going to come. He looked up at the round, red, clock once again and sighed. He was sure the clock was broken - it had only been two minutes since the last time he looked at it. Ponyboy knew that if Santa was going to come he would be up and ready to meet him. Ponyboy groaned and for the fifth time that evening slowly crawled out of his bed and opened his door, looking outside. There were currently no presents under the tree. Pony sighed again.

Across the hall a bedroom door opened and Soda stuck his head out. "I thought I heard someone," he whispered while rubbing his eves and yawning.

Ponyboy blushed out of embarrassment for being caught; he didn't think anyone had heard him.

Soda motioned him over and Pony grudgingly agreed. As Pony entered Soda's room he was surprised to see that it was halfway decent - he had heard Darry telling Soda plenty of times to get it cleaned. Pony cautiously sat on Soda's bed, his eyes scanning the room and noticing a magazine with naked lady's on it halfway under the bed... he blushed again.

"Oh, sorry about that," Soda said, sliding the magazine fully under the bed.

Once Soda was fully satisfied that it was covered he turned his attention to Pony. "What's got you up so late?" Soda questioned, confusion in his eyes.

"Santa's comes to-tonight!" Pony replied, moving his eyes to stare at his bare feet instead of at Soda.

Soda scratched his head nodding, "Oh yeah... that would explain it," Soda said mumbling to himself as he sat next to Pony on the bed. "You know what Pone? Santa ain't gonna come if you're awake," Soda replied.

Pony nodded turning the idea over in his head.

"So why don't cha sleep in my bed tonight... maybe then you'll be able to fall asleep." To Soda's astonishment, Pony crawled under the covers situating himself on the right side. Soda then slowly moved to the left side of the bed and murmured," I hope you have a merry Christmas Pony."

~/~

Christmas day was one of the best days of Pony's life. He had found a gift wrapped that morning under the Christmas tree. It was to him from Santa and as he opened it his face broke into a wide grin. It was the pair of socks he wanted. Pony then ran to his room, grabbing the poorly wrapped presents that he got for both Soda and Darry.

Pony gave Soda a box that was full of snow. He knew that Soda loved snow and he wanted to give him some that he could keep forever. The only problem with that gift was that the snow melted and all that was left was water. Pony was heartbroken but Soda reassured him plenty of times that he loved the gift and would keep the water in a jar.

Pony had given Darry laundry detergent, to get it he had done one of Two-Bit's five-fingered-discount. He recalled Darry saying that he was running out of some the first time Pony had met him. Darry laughed and thanked Pony.

Ponyboy in return got a new pair of shoes from Darry and he got his own can of grease from Soda. Ponyboy couldn't be happier.

~/~

Pony sat watching a Christmas special on TV with his presents scattered around him. He had on his new pair of socks and even though he didn't like shoes he put his new ones on as well. Darry walked into the living room,saying that he was headed to the grocery store because he forgot to pick up the ham.

"How could you forget the ham Darry?" Soda exclaimed, then said something about how the store wouldn't be open on Christmas.

Darry reassured him, "If I move fast enough they said they'll be open till 9." Darry then looked towards Ponyboy uncertainly and asked, "Uh, do you want to come Pony?" Pony slowly nodded his head, he felt safe with Darry. Darry wouldn't hurt him.

~/~

The gang made their way over to the Curtis house. The dinner was loud and the poker game consisted of cheating, but it was one of the best Christmas the Curtis brothers had had since their parents passed away.

Pony never wanted this day to end and yet it did. Johnny and Dally were the first to leave and next Two-bit followed saying something along the lines that. "The world needs some of ol' Two-bit's Christmas cheer."

Steve claimed that he'd be back if his father kicked him out and he never did that night.

Pony tiredly went to his room and fell into bed. He situated his Christmas presents around him and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

The next morning Ponyboy woke up early. After many failed attempts at falling back asleep he decided to go for a walk. He slipped on his new shoes and put on two of Soda's old jackets. He flipped up the hood and was off. Before Pony could realize, the sun had fully risen. He was halfway across town by then and figured he should make his way back. On his way back as he was passing a closed down drug store, when a hand grabbed him roughly by the shoulder.

"Well, well, well, look who we have hear," a voice mused.

At first Ponyboy thought it was Two-bit pulling another prank. But it wasn't and in the split second that Ponyboy could have ran away, he didn't and now he was going to pay. A sharp blade sliced through his right side immediately drawing blood. As it started to drip on to the pavement, Ponyboy gasped _W__hat did he do to deserve this?_

The Soc laughed while pushing Ponyboy roughly onto the ground. Ponyboy didn't even put up a fight. Why should he? It was going to be like when he got beat up a year ago.

The Soc grabbed him by the neck, bringing him back up and pushing him into the nearest alleyway. Incidentally enough, it was the same alleyway Pony had been sleeping in, more than a month ago. The same blade that sliced his side was now held against his throat.

"Welcome to hell, greaser," the Soc spat as he slowly moved the blade against his neck.

Pony squeezed his eyes shut praying to God that somebody would find him. That's when he realized that Soda and Darry would help him, even the gang.

" DARRY, SODA, DAL-," Pony screeched, suddenly being cut off with a punch in the face.

"Shut your trap greaser," the Soc snapped, following with another punch in the gut.

Pony struggled, but when he got slammed repeatedly against the wall the fight leaked out of him. _There's no use struggling, _Pony thought, _it was just going to be like last time._

He heard running distantly as if in a long tunnel.

Ponyboy was dropped to the ground as a smirk played across the Soc's face. More hands grabbed him and blades were drawn. Feet kicked his head and blades sliced his skin. _They were right. Welcome to Hell_.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 15

Death stood watching and waiting. He stood there, silently standing by the young boy's head. The boy was young. Younger than most of the people he's taken. Sure he's taken babies' lives and young infants, he's taken kids that were happy and loved life... it was just their time. The thing was that it wasn't this boys time, not yet. He stood there waiting, waiting for the boy to make up his mind because only then could he take the young man's soul.

He was wandering the earth when he got a sudden pull, a pull that led him to Tulsa, Oklahoma. He's been there before, plenty of times in fact, taking the lives of so called JD's, hoods, and greasers. Now normally, Fate, she would give him a week's notice when someone was about to die but this one was sudden.

Nobody saw it coming.

He watched as the Socs left and a few moments later two young boys walked down the street laughing and horsing around. One boy glanced down the alleyway, froze, and then out-right sprinted to the boy laying by Death's feet.

~/~

"Holy shit," Soda cursed, dropping down onto his knees as he shakily moved his hands towards Pony's neck.

A silver handle glinted against the snow.

"Soda!" Steve said urgently, "Don't move him, he's got a fucking blade sticking out of his side!"

Steve looked over Pony's body, silently cursing when he found more blood pooling around his leg. At closer examination Steve noticed a gash, the size of Manhattan, jaggedly cut across from his thigh to his kneecap.

He let out another low curse.

"He's got a pulse. It's thin, but there."

Slowly Soda got up, "He needs an ambulance...I'm gonna go call for one."

Steve was left alone not knowing what to do. He wasn't about to let Ponyboy bleed to death in an alleyway and yet he had never before handled so much blood. He gave an aggravated sigh and began to work.

He hurriedly took off his jacket and ripped it into shreds. He bent down, focusing on Pony's leg and then started to tie them around it. He winced as Pony's blood immediately soaked through the bandages. As he got closer to the knife wound, Steve couldn't figure out if he should take it out or leave it in.

He left it in.

Steve examined Pony's head and didn't think it was very good to have a gash under your eyebrow. He put his fingers on Ponyboy's neck, noticing the thin pulse.

"Come on Soda, hurry your ass up," he whispered.

Steve sat there, having one hand keeping pressure on Pony's leg and the other making sure there was a pulse. He prayed to God that this wasn't it for the kid. Just as he was about to get an ambulance himself Sodapop came running down the street.

"Sorry, couldn't find a phone," he said,out of breath, "How's he doing?"

"Not so good, if the ambulance doesn't come soon I swear to God-"

Sirens filled the street.

"Finally."

~/~

The hospital was like ice. Not in the sense that everything was cold and slippery, but in the sense that everything was sterile and it gave you a chill. The walls were pale white and the floor spotless. But Soda knew that if these walls could talk there would be some horrid stories.

The nurses were no help, always shooing them off muttering "hoods" under their breath. The chairs where hard and the waiting room was uncomfortable. Nobody wanted to talk. Nobody wanted to be there.

"You think we should call Darry?" Steve questioned breaking the silence. He was currently slouching in one of the hospital chairs, watching Soda pace the room. They had been waiting at the hospital for over an hour and things were getting tense.

"No I don't think we should call Darry, I _know_ we should call Darry." Soda snapped.

"So then why haven't you yet?" Steve questioned, lighting up a cigarette. He needed to pass the time.

"Because-because- you know Darry he'll get all uhh, you know?"

Steve chuckled while leaning back farther in the chair. The nurse at the desk gave him a disapproving look. Steve just smirked.

Soda reluctantly went to the pay phone, putting in ten cents for the call.

The phone rang.

"Tom's roofing company, how can I help you?" a gruff voice grumbled.

"Yeah uh-," Soda cleared his throat, "Is Darry there?"

"You mean Darrel, Darrel Curtis." the man asked, shuffling papers on the other side.

"Yep that's him." Soda rung his hands against the phone cord.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can get him," the man said.

Soda rubbed his hair nervously. He didn't want to call Darry because then Darry would miss work and then the bills wouldn't get to be paid. If the bills weren't paid then Darry worked overtime and if Darry worked overtime then he turned from a twenty year old man into a forty year old man. If he turned into a forty year old man then th-

"Hello?" Darry questioned, wondering who would be calling him.

"Hey Darry. Its Soda,"

Darry sighed, "What do you want, Soda? I'm busy."

"Well, see, me and Steve are kinda at the hospital," Soda stated, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the phone booth.

"What happened?" Darry demanded, already searching for his boss so he could tell him he had to leave.

"It's not me or Steve, its Pony. He, uh, kinda got beat up really bad."

Darry sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there."

Darry hung up the phone.

Soda slowly hung up the phone as well and sat down next to Steve, putting his head in his hands.

"So, Darry's coming?" Steve questioned, putting his chairs legs back down on all fours.

Soda shook his head. "Yeah, Darry's coming."

**So, how was it? You can yell at me all you want but I really am sorry for the delay. I have currently started track and its keeping me busy. Thank you to my WONDERFUL Beta-reader and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 16

** Nice to see you again...**

"Can, I ,uh, speak to the guardian of Pon- Pony- Ponyboy?" The doctor questioned making sure the name on the sheet was correct. He pushed his glasses up and stared questioningly at the group of boys in front of him,one of the young men stepped forward, "I am," he stated, preparing himself for the condition of the youngest greaser in the gang.

~/~ _Earlier that afternoon..._

Darry arrived at the hospital ten minutes after he got the phone call. His boss seemed to have decided to be considerate just this once, because Darry had never left work before it was done. He nervously ran his hands through his hair as Soda and Steve came into view.

"How is he?" Darry demanded, his eyes searching those of Soda's and Steve's.

"We don't know Dar, the nurses haven't told us nothin." Soda glared at the nurses' station, noting the way the nurses pretended they didn't exist.

Darry gave an aggravated sigh, "I'll go see what I can do." As he began to turn around he added, "Did anyone tell the gang?"

Steve piped in, "We tried calling around for them, but they're currently MIA."

Darry slowly nodded, heading towards the main desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you by any chance have information on Ponyboy?"

The nurse stared at him, her dark blue eyes piercing into his. "Are you his parent or legal guardian?" she sneered crossing her arms and leaning farther back in her chair.

"Well, what if I wasn't?"

"Since he is a minor, we wouldn't be able to give you information on his condition so far," she

stated, adding at the end, "I'm sorry."

Darry gave a curt thank you and walked back to where Soda and Steve were standing.

"So?" Soda questioned, cocking his eyebrow in a Two-Bit manner.

Darry sat down leaning his head against the wall. "She won't give me any information unless

I'm his legal guardian."

Soda dejectedly sunk into the seat next to Darry and Steve sandwiched him in on the other side. Soda couldn't believe this- he thought since they were the ones who had brought him in, they should've been able to know how he was.

He didn't even know if Pony's parents were still considered his legal guardian, they left him on the streets. If they weren't then would Pony be placed in a boy's home because no guardian stepped forward? That's when he got it, the perfect plan.

Darry could be his legal guardian.

"Hey Darry," Soda announced, "Why don't you say you're Pony's guardian?"

Darry looked at Soda like he was an idiot.

"I'm just saying, you could say you were and we could deal with the rest of the shit later."

Darry shook his head, "They would never believe it and, the rest of the "shit" we would have to sort out would be boat loads."

"What? So you're just gonna let Pony be taken away by Social Services? Because

that's what they'll do or. Do you want him to have a possibility of staying with us?" Soda questioned, his voice taking on a hard edge and his eyes pleading with Darry to understand.

"You already know my answer."

~/~

"Alright, my Name's Dr. Wade and I assisted in the surgery of young Ponyboy." The doctor said, shaking Darrel's hand in the process.

"Surgery?" Soda asked, alarm seeping into his voice.

"You didn't know?" Dr. Wade questioned, looking up for a brief moment from the papers in his hands.

Darry shook his head, "They haven't told us nothin."

"Well, yes, Ponyboy had to go into surgery so we could take out his spleen. The knife punctured it and we thought that it would be best to take it out instead of sewing it up." The doctor paused, letting the young men soak up the news. Continuing he said, "We sewed up his leg as best we could, although there will be some nasty scarring. He has four broken ribs and the cut under his eye seems to be healing nicely, although there is a slight chance he will have trouble lifting his eyelid. He had a mild concussion, but as far as we can tell no brain damage was done. You can see him but I must warn you, he is currently under heavy medication for the pain and won't respond to anything."

~/~

Soda hurriedly raced through the halls looking for room 272, Darry close behind. Steve went to the nearest phone booth to call and see if he could locate any of the gang. Soda paused outside the door, his breath held with fear of what he would see.

He took a deep breath and then turned the door knob.

Ponyboy laid on the hospital bed. He had no gown on, only a white sheet to cover up the essentials. His body was bruised all over and the gauze covering his cuts stood out. The beeping of his heart machine was the only thing that convinced Soda that he was alive, that and the slow rising of his chest.

"Oh, honey." Soda whispered sinking down into the chair next to his bed. Soda considered Pony part of the gang, his brother. His eyes misted over with unshed tears and his hands lightly shook as he grabbed on to Pony's other. "Why?" his voice shook as his eyes took all of it in.

Darry slowly entered the room and then squeezed his eyes shut. _This couldn't be happening,_he thought. The Soc's went too far. Pony looked like a thin piece of glass ready to break.

"Darry!" Soda exclaimed, moving Pony's hospital blanket so it showed his chest. "Look." He's hand lightly traced the outline of the scars remaining from the fight a year ago.

Darry stepped closer and glanced down at Pony's bruised stomach. His eyes then adjusted so he could see the words written on his skin. Darry cursed and then felt pity for the youngest greaser. Nobody deserved this.

Steve silently entered the room speaking in a voice that was slightly above a whisper, " I got'a hold of Two-Bit , he said he'll go find Dally and Johnny then meet us here."

Darry nodded and thanked him, never taking his eyes off the words that covered Pony's skin. Steve curiously leaned forward to see what both Soda and Darry couldn't take their eyes away from. As he looked down, he winced. The kid didn't deserve that. Nobody did.

~/~

The whole gang was in the room less than an hour later. Darry and Soda sat on opposite sides of Ponyboy. Darry held a cup of coffee- one that Steve got down in the cafeteria- and Soda holding Pony's hand, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

Steve sat on the window sill flipping through a magazine he found in the waiting room, while Two-Bit along with Johnny sat on the floor. Two-Bit had cards laid out in front of him, playing a silent game of solitary. Johnny just looked at his hands, remembering his encounter with the Soc's. Dally pulled his switch out of his pocket, cleaning his fingernails and looking indifferent. The only thing off about him was that his eyes looked over at Pony every few minutes.

It was going to be a long night.

** Please Review! Can we try to get past 100? Oh and remember if you review you can see a preview for next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 17

**I don't own the Outsiders. My Beta couldn't look over this chapter for me so PLEASE excuse the grammatical errors or punctuation.**

**Ages:**

**Darry: 21 **

**Dally:18**

**Two-Bit:19**

**Soda and Steve:17**

**Johnny: 16**

**Ponyboy: 12 (I really don't care what age you picture him, this age just works for me.)**

~/~

Ponyboy was getting hotter, his body roasting as if in a one hundred degree oven.

"Darry!" Soda exclaimed, putting his hands against Pony's face. "He's getting really hot Dar."

Pony could feel more hands touch his face. He was hot. Hot and thirsty. His mind toke over and nightmares began to plague his dreams.

_"Dad?" Pony questioned, his Dad glanced up looking over the rim of the garbage can._

_"What do you want now, boy?" His father demanded his eyes glaring at his only son._

_"I-I had a bad dream." Pony whispered stepping closer to his father, he wanted, no needed to feel safe._

_His Dad smiled, a smile that no kid his age wanted to see. "I'll show you a bad dream." _

"It seems here. . . Ponyboy . . . infection on-"

_Pony was running, his hands pumping harder and harder to get away from what ever was chasing him. Then all of a sudden he stopped. Froze. His mother walked towards him, her footsteps echoing throughout the space. _

_"If it wasn't for you I could have had my old life back!" His mother's nostrils flared and her hands balled into fists. "I had a great life until your father came and got me knocked up with YOU!" They now stood nose to nose. "I had a son, a husband who loved me, and then I get knocked up with you and my husband kicks me out, my son hates me, and I GET STUCK WITH YOU!" She out right screamed punching Pony in the face and then kicking him as he fell towards the ground._

"Hey Darry a Social worker . . . uh- situation.."

_"Mom?" Pony questioned, poking the lifeless heap on the subway bench. "Mom?" he asked again, "Mom I'm scared!" His mother ignored him as she situated herself so she didn't have to listen to her son._

_He started to fall._

"His fever is getting higher then we would like,where going to... hold him still."

Hands picked him up and then dropped him. He landed in something cold. No not cold, freezing.

_He plummeted into a frozen lake and that's when he started to scream._

He screamed.

~/~

Ponyboy slowly lifted his eyes open, his body protesting as he tried to remove the tube that was taped to his nose.

"Oh no you don't." Darry chided, guiding Pony's hand so it rested back on the hospital bed.

"Where am I?" Pony's tentative voice questioned looking around the room, noticing Soda sleeping against the edge of the bed.

"Your at the hospital," Darry explained rubbing his eyes then pushing Pony's hair away from his face, "Those Soc's really took you through the ringer."

"How long I out?" Pony's scratchy voice questioned, his eyes began to shut from exhaustion.

"Only a couple days." Darry murmured, "You gave us quite a scare kiddo."

Pony's eyes closed and his breathing slowed down.

"You sure gave us quite a scare."

~/~ 2 days later

The gang was for once all together sitting around in Pony's room. Soda, Two-Bit, Dally, and Steve where playing a game of poker, Soda of course cheating. While Johnny sat by Ponyboy's side talking about everything and anything. Darry lounging in one of the hospital chairs, sat watching over the group drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper.

Ponyboy's Doctor had said that he would be able to leave in a couple of days if he saw fit. Really all they wanted was to make sure Pony could eat food without bothering his stitches, go to the bathroom on his own, and walk. So far the first two had been accomplished and all that was left was walking.

A nurse strolled into the room glancing down at her clipboard. When she looked up her smile faltered and a grimaced formed on her face. She didn't like hoods.

"Alright young man, hows about we see how you fair walking around?"

Pony looked up nervous for the first time that day. His leg had been giving him some trouble and he wasn't sure if he could put pressure on it yet.

He shrugged.

Darry and Soda got on ether side of him while the rest of the gang sat watching. Ponyboy blushed, he wished they would all just leave the room.

"Ready?"

Soda and Darry each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up.

~/~ 2 Days Later

Darry was signing the release forms today, even though he wasn't Ponyboy's legal guardian. During Ponyboy's stay at the hospital Social Services had been pounding down on Darry's back. They questioned if Darry was old enough to take care of a kid his age? They questioned if he was financially stable and if his home environment was good enough for a child to live in? The court hearing was determined and they where going in front of a judge in three days. In three days Pony will ether be in the custody of Darrel Curtis or be in a boys home. By the way things where going it looked like he was going to end up in the boys home.

His stay at the hospital was long. After his infection cleared up and his body began to fix itself nothing out of the ordinary happened. Soda and Darry stayed by his side while the gang visited often, even Dally seemed to show up more then usual.

Ponyboy's body was healing nicely, although he was going to have one hell of a scar on his leg. Two-Bit –after much consideration- had now given him the nick name of, "Oh Spleen-less One".

The only problem he had now was that his mind was far from recovering. Every shadow made him question who was there; every time a playful punch was thrown or a debate on who won was pronounced, Pony would have to close his eyes and contain the images that wanted to break free.

The Doctor had assured Darry and Soda plenty of times that Pony was fine, his mind would heal itself and in all honesty he really didn't need his spleen. The Doctor made sure that they understood he would need to take it easy for awhile "no rough housing,"as he put it.

"Ready to go Pony?" Soda asked, Steve following right behind him as he entered the hospital room.

Pony shook his head yes moving to the edge of the hospital bed and hopping of. A slight grimace formed on his face, his side and leg where bothering him again. Soda noticed concern lacing his eyes as he asked, "Do you want more of your pain pills before we leave?"

Pony knew he couldn't take anymore, the ones already running through his veins made his mind already foggy.

Darry stuck his head through the door, "You guys ready to go?"

Soda nodded grabbing on to Pony's arm and leading him the wheel chair-one of the hospital's precautions- and then pushing him out the door. Steve followed close behind his hands stuck in his coat pockets.

They walked outside Soda turning Pony towards Steve's car while Darry went towards his truck. Darry was going from here straight to work, his boss was already mad that he missed half the morning to release Pony from the hospital.

"I'll see you guys back at the house later," he said nodding towards Sodapop, "make sure he doesn't leave the couch."

"I will Dar." Soda called back, then stopping in front of Steve's car helping Ponyboy in.

Steve followed getting on the drivers side and putting the car into gear. Once Soda got in he pulled the car out almost ramming it into another one in back of them.

Ponyboy's hand quickly shot out and grabbed onto the seat.

"Jesus Steve! Trying to kill us?" Soda exclaimed looking behind him, "You ok?" he asked.

Pony nodded sinking farther back into his seat. His heart was beating a mile a minute and the pain meds started to mess with his brain.

"We just got out of the hospital, do you really plan on going back so soon?" Soda tried to sound mad but the smiling gracing his lips ruined it.

"I'm sure some of the nurses wouldn't mind seeing you their again." Steve said his voice then mimicking those of the nurses, "Oh Soda are you _sure _there ain't anything _I _can get you?"

Soda's face tinged a slight shade of pink, "Your just jealous! An' besides there's only one little lady for me."

"Uh huh, right." Steve glanced at Soda his face turning serious, "Hey, Soda?"

"What?" Soda looked at Steve and then turned behind him at Ponyboy, who from the looks of it was almost asleep.

"My old man told me something last night and I...well-I."

Soda butted in, "Shoot Steve don't listen to your old man he don't know nothin'"

"Nah, its not about name calling. It's just he said my ma's back in town and wants to see me."

"She what?" Soda sat straight up in his chair his voice almost waking up Ponyboy in the process. They all knew that Steve's mom left him when he was five because she got pregnant with another man's kid.

"Dang Steve... I don't know man, do you want to see her?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders, his eyes never wavered from the road.

Steve didn't know what he wanted.

As they got closer to the Curtis's house Steve suddenly slammed on the breaks.

"Crap. Shit. Fuck." Steve whispered.

"What?" Soda peered out the windows, wondering what Steve was looking at.

Steve opened the car door, "Mom?" he questioned.

A lady turned around, her clothes covered in dirt. A man stood next to her, he had a beer belly and a messy beard. Soda didn't know how Steve could tell if it was his mother, but I guess the shape of her mouth and if you got the dirt out of her hair she did sort of look like Mrs. Randle.

Ponyboy woke up looking outside as well to see what the commotion was about.

"Mom... Dad?"

**Review? This was my longest chapter yet and I want to know what you think. Reviewing gives you a preview, PRESS THE BUTTON! **


	17. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait.**

"Mom?... Dad?" Ponyboy questioned again as he slowly got out of the car. Steve stood there stunned. _This couldn't be possible_ he thought, he didn't have a kid brother.

"What the hell?" Soda blurted looking between Ponyboy and Steve, trying to find some sort of resemblance... but couldn't.

Mrs. Randle shook her head in awe, "Is that really you Steven?"

As Steve's mom took a step towards him he took one step back. Steve started to shake his head, his brain for a moment confused. He pointed towards Ponyboy, "Is he also your son?"

Mrs. Randle glanced at Ponyboy, "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Pony limped out of the car clutching his side, "What do ya mean?" he asked. Soda took a step towards him grabbing onto his arm so he supported most of his weight.

"Well?" Steve demanded glaring at his mother.

"You where suppose to be out of our hair after we left you," she spat her glare directed towards Pony. "Steven, don't you worry about _him _he don't matter. Now come here and give your mother a hug."

Steve shook his head, "Get away from me. You left me and then expect me to take you back so easily... I don't think so." Steve turned around walking back towards his car, slamming his fist against the hood as he passed it.

"Come on Ponyboy," Soda whispered pulling on Ponyboy's arm. Ponyboy shook his head no, pulling his arm free out of Soda's grasp. Ponyboy stepped forward closer to his mother.

"Momma, you-you want me right?" he questioned hesitantly putting his hand on his mothers arm. She slapped it away.

"Get away from my ya piece of shit." She glared at her youngest son as Pony's dad stepped between them.

"Boy, you get away from us. We don't want you anymore ya hear!" Ponyboy's dad demanded.

"But, dad?" Pony dropped his head, his breath becoming ragged "You've gotta want me?"

His father glared at his son and instead of repeating himself he slapped his boy across the face.

"What are you doing!" Soda exclaimed pulling Ponyboy behind his body. Steve-who was already out of the car when Mrs. Randle yelled- pushed himself in front of Soda and Ponyboy, his fist clenching at his side.

"Don't touch him." he stated in a deadly calm voice. Soda, with his free arm, grabbed Steve as he visibly shook

"Not here man, not here." his eyes pointed down at Ponyboy.

Steve nodded. He understood.

~/~

"What the fuck!" Steve yelled pounding his fist against the steering wheel. His mind a whirl as he watched Soda take Ponyboy inside. His eyes blazed and he suddenly wished that the steering wheel could punch him back, just so he could get rid of his pent up anger. He punched the steering wheel a few more times and grinned as his hand started to bleed, at least he could control that.

He didn't have a kid brother. He didn't have a brother, period.

"I have a fucking kid brother." he groaned leaning his head against the seat. An idea formed into his head and his hands shook as he turned the ignition on.

Ponyboy was inside, laying down on the overly used couch. His thoughts drifting, wondering why his parents didn't want him. He had tried to please them, helping them make money whenever possible. He even told social services lies, just so he could stay with them. His side ached and his piercing green eyes filled with tears, he wouldn't allow any to fall. His young life revolved around his parents, whether it was finding them money or most recently trying to find them. But now that he had found them and they've chosen not to want him... what was he going to do?

~/~

The gang, minus Steve, sat around the Curtis's living room trying to comprehend what Soda had just told them.

"He's what?" Two-Bit questioned lowering the volume on the T.V. Mickey Mouse could wait.

Johnny couldn't believe it... Steve has a kid brother. He silently walked out of the room, looking for the youngest greaser who just recently joined their gang. He found him, laying on top of his blue stripped bed. As he knocked on the door Ponyboy jumped, startled for a second on why anyone would want to talk to him. Soda already had and Darry had tried.

"Ponyboy, can I come in?" Johnny asked hesitantly. Ponyboy shook his head slowly yes, his back still towards the door.

Johnny walked into the room hands in his pockets, a small frown etched into his features.

"Nobody's mad at you Ponyboy." Johnny stated soothingly, he slowly hopped onto the bed next to him. "We're all just a little, uh," Johnny paused looking for the right word, " surprised is all."

Ponyboy nodded hesitantly saying, "Doesn't want me."

Johnny shook his head, "I think Steve will like you as a brother."

Ponyboy shook his head no, whispering, "Doesn't want me."

Johnny tentatively reached out a hand and laid it on the young greasers shoulder. He understood. He wasn't talking about Steve, he was talking about his parents.

Johnny and Ponyboy had an instant connection when they first met. As their friendship grew, so did there understanding for one another. They both have drunken parents that ignored, abused, and didn't give a crap about them. Johnny, although not one for talking, always felt comfortable about speaking his mind to Ponyboy. Ponyboy would never judge. They shared stories about what happened when their parents drank to much and showed each other their scars.

"You've got the gang."

Ponyboy nodded and then slowly got off the bed so he could show Johnny something. He reached under the mattress and pulled out three picture frames, each holding a picture of someone in it.

_Ponyboy had been at the Curtis's house for three weeks now. In that time he had seen pictures of the Curtis's family on the mantels and on the walls. He got curious, wondering who those people were and why they where there in the first place. Soda had shrugged answering,_

_ "It's are family, each one has a story." _

_ Ponyboy wanted to hear all the stories and when he did, he learned that each one was more exciting then the last. Ponyboy then got to thinking, who was his family? Did he have any grandparents? Did his parents have and brothers or sisters? Did they have photos and stories to go along with each? He wanted to tell people about his crazy family, but he didn't know if he even had one._

_ The following days consisted of Ponyboy looking in garbage cans for broken picture frames and pictures to go along with them. He ripped pictures out of thrown away magazines and newspapers. _

_ He finally had a family._

Ponyboy showed Johnny the first picture, it was an old man on a lake fishing. " My grandpa loves to fish and took me fishing with him ev-every summer." He then placed the picture carefully on the mattress showing Johnny the next, "My dad's bro-brother works a lot." The man was in a business suit carrying a brief case with papers in his hands. The last picture was shown and it was a little kid, his face was happily starring down at the food in front of him. "He's my little brother." Ponyboy said wistfully as he stared longingly at the picture before him. The pictures where then placed carefully under the mattress again.

Johnny didn't know what to say.

~/~

His mother was at the house, Steve could already tell. _Good _he thought as he got out of the car, he already heard yelling from inside. He opened the door and stepped inside, not surprised at what he saw.

His mother was nose to nose with his father yelling at him about who knows what. His father's face was purplish red and when his mother took a break to breath, he started yelling to. Ponyboy's father was no where to be found.

"You take the little shit!" Steve's mother screamed as she grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it.

"He is NOT my son!" Steve's dad yelled back.

"I do not want him, its ether you take him or social services gets him!"

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!"

His mother froze as she spotted Steve in the door way. "Steven," she smiled cheekily, "Why don't you convince _your father_ here to be that shits legal guardian."

"Why?" Steve demanded stepping over the beer bottles that littered the floor.

"Because, I don't want him anymore!" She stated adding in an after thought, "never had."

**REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 19

"Dad!" Steve demanded, trying to get his fathers attention for what seemed like the first time in his life.

"What!" His father grumbled, lowering himself into the nearest chair. He picked a beer bottle of the floor to drink.

"Why don't you just become Ponyboy's legal guardian so Ma can leave?" Steve questioned, while his hands itched to rip the beer bottle out of his father's hands.

"Like I said... He IS NOT MY SON!" Mr. Randle yelled throwing his beer bottle against the wall. It crashed and sent glass flying in all directions. His hands clenched at his sides and his eyes twitched, wanting to beat something up. That little piece of shit ruined his life. He had a pretty decent family before that little piece of shit showed up. A son, a wife, and a job that at the time wasn't half bad. But after _he _showed up it _all _went down hill from there. He lost his job, lost his wife, and his son was slowly falling into a hood.

"No listen..." Steve paused for a moment making sure that he had his fathers attention, "You sign the forms to become Ponyboy's legal guardian. Ma will be out of our hair and Ponyboy will forever stay at the Curtis's, they have been trying for days, for Ponyboy to become legally theirs."

Mr. Randle grimaced thinking that it wasn't a half ass plan.

~/~

Ponyboy never left his room for dinner, even when Soda pleaded with him at the door. Normally, he would have jumped at the chance to eat dinner with them... to feel wanted. But he couldn't, he didn't think he could face them.

Sure they said that him being related to Steve was not a big deal, but you could see it in their eyes, hear it in their voices. They were creeped out by that fact.

"Come on Ponyboy!" Soda exclaimed, standing in the entrance of doorway. "It will make you feel better if you ate something."

Ponyboy ignored him, not even moving to shake is head no.

His stomach growled.

Soda heard it.

"I know you're hungry, so please just come out and eat something... anything."

Pony hadn't eaten all day. Soda could tell that his talking was not doing any good, so he switched directions and tried a new tactic.

"The doctor said that you should eat something after you took one of those pain pills."

Ponyboy didn't care. He didn't care if he went hungry ether. All his life was spent scrounging around for food on the streets, a day worth of missed meals was not going to affect him.

Soda took a breath rubbing his head, "Fine, just know that..." he sighed shaking his head and left.

The last light in the house did not turn off for a very long time.

~/~

Steve walked through the Curtis's door sometime around mid afternoon. The house was quite because Darry was at work and Soda, Two-Bit, and Johnny had gone to school. Steve knew he should have gone to, but he couldn't make himself go no matter how hard he tried. As he glanced around the living room, he noticed a lump on the couch.

Ponyboy.

Steve sighed, closing his eyes, and wishing that he didn't have to face the kid so soon. Steve had hoped that Ponyboy had left the house for the day. It seems Steve's wishes never came true.

Steve first pretended to ignore him. Going to the kitchen and grabbing a slice of chocolate cake. He sat down in Darry's chair, as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

Ponyboy through all of this never moved a muscle, he knew who it was, he was waiting for him to speak first.

He did not have to wait long.

"Hey," Steve mumbled, while shoving the chocolate cake into his mouth at the same time, "What are you doing home?"

Ponyboy shrugged his shoulders, his face peaking around the blanket that he had on top of him. "What are you doing here?" Ponyboy asked in return.

Steve pointed at the plate of half eaten chocolate cake and the TV. He had come here to relax. "What's it look like."

Ponyboy nodded as his hair feel in front of his eyes. He really needed to cut it.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Ponyboy hesitantly asked, "Are you mad?"

Steve sighed once again. Was he mad? Sure, he was mad at his mom for ruining his child hood and getting knocked up with another mans baby. He was mad at his dad for not caring about him throughout his life. But was he mad at Ponyboy? Steve shook his head no. "Nah kid, I ant made at you. I'm mad that we both had to find out this way."

Ponyboy agreed.

Steve finished his chocolate cake, standing up, and reached into his pocket pulling out a handful of papers. He handed them to Ponyboy.

"What this?" Pony asked as he felt the papers weight in his hands.

"It's well, heck kid, its legal guardianship papers. My dad signed them. So your technically under his care. But he said that it would be best if you stayed at the Curtis's house." Steve's dad did not say _that_ in those words, but his message was clear. He didn't want the kid and he didn't want his ex-wife around, so this was the only way.

Ponyboy sat there stunned, "So I get to stay?"

Steve patted Pony's back on his way out the door, "Yeah kid... you get to stay."

The door shut with a click.

~/~

Sodapop was the first one to hear of the good news. Darry as soon as he walked through the door, heard the news as well. Ponyboy got to stay with them. He could stay with no check ups from the state and no court cases to find out where he was going to go.

Well he had to go to a court case to confirm his choice,having Mr. Randle as his legal guardian, but it was going to go by smoothly.

The day slowly turned into dusk. Darry sat at the table looking through piles of bills while, Ponyboy sat in the other room with the gang learning how to play poker.

"Hey Ponyboy?" Darry called from inside the kitchen, "Could you come here for a second?"

Ponyboy hesitantly walked into the room, wondering if he was in trouble.

Darry looked up from his piles of bills, "Ponyboy, have ever wanted to go to school?" he asked.

**Please Review! A Review gives you a preview!**


	19. Chapter 20

**I really want to thank you ****people for all the reviews, they make my day!**

When Darry told Ponyboy that he had a chance to go to school … He could not believe it. Ponyboy has wanted this chance his entire life. Ever since he saw a little kid holding his mother's hand with a backpack on, waiting for the subway, getting ready to go to school. He wanted that to happen to him, have a chance to do something. So why was he feeling so nervous? Maybe it was because his legal guardianship forms had not been approved yet. Better yet, maybe it was because he knew deep inside that he wouldn't fit in. Those kids had already been going to school for years, he would be the odd one out. The kid that nobody wanted to sit next to, hang out with, or be friends with, and besides he did not even know how to write, let alone read. They would make fun out of him... he was sure of that. He has wanted this chance his entire life, but maybe he wouldn't be cut out for it.

~/~

"Darry, have you seen my shoes?"Soda asked as he glanced under the couch trying to locate them. Having no such luck, he then sprinted across the room looking in the icebox.

"Sorry Soda," Sounding not sorry in the least, "I haven't seen them, maybe next time you should put them _by the door_."Darry exclaimed rubbing his head wondering why Soda could never remember where he last deposited his shoes.

"Are you ready yet Ponyboy!"Darry yelled from his place in the kitchen, grabbing up his tool belt and making certain that all the tools were there.

Ponyboy was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed wondering if the world was going to end because he was going to school. His hands shook as Darry yelled across the house announcing that it was time to go. Ponyboy didn't know if he wanted to go now. Sure, he told Darry that he wanted to go before but now that it was time to, he did not know if he could do it.

School just seemed too intimidating.

"Come on Ponyboy I'm gonna be late for work!"

Ponyboy's stomach filled with butterflies and he wondered if he walked slow enough Darry would leave without him. With that in mind, Ponyboy shuffled towards the door in the slowest speed possible.

"Ponybo-" Darry yelled once again cutting off short when Soda nudged him in the side. Pony could only hear glimpses of the conversation that ensued.

"I'll take him Dar… won't be late… don't worry."

"I should take …."

"Dar really it will be fine… Two-bit's sister goes…. Let me."

"Fine, but don't be… ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll only miss…. Half of the day… no worries."

Ponyboy pressed his ear against the wall trying to get the last bits of the conversation, but knew it had ended when the truck outside started up and it could be heard pulling out of the driveway.

There was a knock at the door.

Soda stuck his head through.

"Ready for your first day Ponyboy?"Soda asked as he opened the door fully letting himself in. Ponyboy looked towards the floor, swallowing thickly as he shook his head no.

"Ahhh don't worry about it kiddo school's not that _bad_."

Ponyboy didn't say anything, he had heard Steve and Soda complain about school plenty of times. Now that Ponyboy actually thought about what they had said… he was even more afraid to go to school. He's hands knotted themselves together as he turned his back on Soda. With what looked like great effort, Ponyboy lifted his backpack that Soda had given to him off the ground and placed it onto his back. _Might as well get this over with_ he thought.

"You'll be fine, besides Two-Bit's sister Karen is a grade above yours."Sodapop stated trying to sound convincing, "At least you'll know someone in the school."

It didn't sound as convincing as Soda thought it would.

Ponyboy nodded, "I'm fine." He stated trying to reassure himself that everything would be ok.

"Good."Soda said rubbing Ponyboy's hair with his hand, "Then let's get going or were gonna be late."

~/~

The middle school, Jefferson, was an orange two-story building with a small, asphalt basketball court in the back. Ponyboy sat in one of the office chairs watching kids pass down the hallways through the opened door. Soda was at the secretary's desk collecting Ponyboy's schedule. The office Ponyboy thought, was as depressing as the rest of the school. Pale gray walls with academic achievements hanging lazily on them. The windows were small and the chairs were hard and uncomfortable. The secretary did not look like she wanted to be there but put on a fake smile anyway. The carpet was a blue, with a huge stain right in the middle. It looked to Pony like a giant monster coming to attack anyone who walked in. As the secretary was finishing her work, Pony gave one last longing look out the window. For once in his life, he wished that Darry and Soda had never taken him in, then he would not be in this death trap.

Soda nodded towards the secretary, Mrs. Norman, and flashed a small grin in Pony's direction. "Well, here you are Pone." Soda stated handing over his schedule.

Ponyboy nodded his thanks taking a quick glance at it... he could not read any of it except the numbers.

He did not tell Soda this.

"Thanks." Pony whispered, squinting his eyes to try and decipher any of the writing.

"It looks like," Soda started moving his hand to point out a name on the sheet. "You have Mrs. Barnes first, I'd watch out for her. She's the only lady O'l Soda here couldn't swoon." Soda grinned trying to make some of Ponyboy's nervousness disappear.

Ponyboy gave a half grin in return, his eyes still glued on the sheet.

"Alright Pone I'll walk you to your first class but then I gotta skedaddle, ok?" Soda stated, his eyebrows forming a v while his hands grabbed on to Pony's shoulders.

Pony said nothing in return.

The bell rang.

"Gonna be late on the first day." Soda muttered under his breath, shaking his head as they walked out of the office doors.

~/~

"Late on your first day I see Mr. Curtis." Mrs. Barnes voice cut into him like a knife. "Don't make a habit of it. Take a seat."

Ponyboy's eyes shot up towards the class noticing no empty chairs in the room.

"Well Mr. Curtis?" Mrs. Barnes demanded turning around from what she was writing on the chalkboard.

"No seats empty." Ponyboy whispered as he slightly flinched from the tone Mrs. Barnes used with him.

"Hmmm no empty seats?" She said, "Then I guess the one in the way back of the room where no one is sitting is full?" Her sarcasm was thick.

Ponyboy shook his head no, glancing up once again as made his way towards the chair.

A foot shot into his path. He fell, bruising his knees in the process.

"Welcome to Jefferson grease."

**Review? **


	20. Chapter 21

** Sorry for the wait! I forgot to tell you I was going on vacation and sorry for any grammar errors you find.**

Mrs. Barnes is a short, pudgy, no nonsense women who-the school thought- was one of the best teachers that they had ever had. She had graying hair tightly wound into a bun, with eyes hiding behind a set of thick, black, glasses. When her icy blue eyes were directed at you, you felt like the scum beneath her feet.

She could make the toughest man cry.

She prided herself on having the strictest classroom, where your best was no where near good enough. She walked through each row of desks as if she owned the place . . . and in fact, she very well did in that situation.

Her classroom reflected her teaching style perfectly. Each desk has been lined in a straight, orderly, row facing the chalkboard. The windows, which covered the left side of the building, where sealed closed and locked. This confirmed the theory that Mrs. Barnes never opened them. The blinds on each window covered more than half of it, Mrs. Barnes made sure that no kid would be able to stare out those windows and daydream. Each poster set up in her room had no words of encouragement or fun phrases; they only held facts or quotes from famous people throughout the years.

It was every child's – Soc or Greasers- worse nightmare to get Mrs. Barnes.

"Ponyboy?" Mrs. Barnes asked as the class once again laughed at his name. "Quite." Mrs. Barnes demanded.

No one said a peep.

"Why don't you read paragraph three to the class out loud."

Ponyboy looked up, his eyes pleading with Mrs. Barnes from across the room for him _not_ to read. Mrs. Barnes glanced in his direction with a frown that seemed to be always etched into her features. Her right hand pushed her glasses farther up her face and her eyes, that once were trained on Ponyboy, now scanned the rest of the room.

The beaded, black, eyes looked in his direction once more. "Well?" She demanded.

Ponyboy's mind went blank and his hands hurriedly tried to find paragraph three with no such luck. He was stuck.

So far this classroom was a living hell and as far as Pony could tell, the rest of the school would be one as well. His eyes trained on the book in front of him and the words on the page blurred together to make one thick, black line. His hands knotted together under the table and he could feel his classmate's stares on him.

Whispers broke out throughout the room.

He wished with all of his might that the book would blow up into smithereens or that the words would finally make sense. But it didn't blow up and he couldn't understand anything.

"Ponyboy." Mrs. Barnes was becoming annoyed, every child in her class would do what she asked. "Are you having trouble following directions? Read the _third _paragraph." Mrs. Barnes eyes bored into him. To Ponyboy they felt like sharp razor blades embedding themselves into his skin.

Ponyboy sunk lower into his chair. He hurriedly wiped sweat off of his brow as the class whispers grew louder. That only made it worse. There were to many eyes on Ponyboy, he couldn't think. His mouth went as dry as a desert as his lips silently tried to sound out the words in front of him, but it all looked like gibberish.

"Alright class." Mrs. Barnes announced. All eyes in the classroom immediately went to her. "Since Ponyboy is incapable of reading paragraph three, why doesn't..."

Her eyes landed on a girl with soft, brown, curls. Definitely a Soc.

"Susie read for us."

Susie swallowed thickly but read anyway.

"Oh, and Ponyboy?" Mrs. Barnes voice interrupted stopping Susie in her tracks.

Ponyboy flinched.

"Why don't you see me after class?"

~/~

It was becoming a common phrase to Ponyboy, "Why don't you see me after class." or " I'll only let this slide once Mr. Curtis because it is your first day." The first, and by far the most common phrase - "Why don't you see me after class?"- had been said in every class so far. He wouldn't read out loud in English. He didn't fill out the worksheets Mr. Smith had given him to complete during Math. Mrs. Carson had used the phrase more than once because he would not complete the practice test, do the worksheet, or go up and put an answer on the board.

What the teachers didn't know was that Ponyboy wanted to do as they asked, he just had no clue what anything was. So he just sat there.

The second phrase- "I'll only let this slide once Mr. Curtis because it is your first day"- was used when he was late to every single class. He tried to explain that he couldn't help it if he was late, it was hard locating the classrooms when you didn't even know if you were reading the number correctly.

Ponyboy did not think that he could take it any longer and it was only half way through the day.

He would kill himself.

To Ponyboy's great relief lunch was next and as he recalls Soda telling him, "lunch was the best part of the day".

~/~

_" Its the time were you can sit with your friends and do whatever you want." Soda exclaimed,with Darry hurriedly budding in that you couldn't do __**whatever **__you want. _

_ "You cant throw food and other..." Darry paused his face scrunching up to find the right words, "parts of your clothing into the fans." _

_ "Hey," Soda exclaimed as his hand covered his heart, " That's confidential . . . and I only wanted to see what would happen." His eyes pleaded with Ponyboy to believe him._

_ Steve snickered from across the room as he was watched TV, "You walked around school with no pants on until a teacher found out and sent you to the principals office." _

_ Soda chuckled along, "At least I got out of school for that." He muttered under his breath. "An besides," he said more loudly, " That teacher just couldn't handle my beautiful legs." Soda emphasized his point by rolling up his pant legs and started to show them off like a model._

_ Ponyboy could help but chuckle as Steve tackled him from behind. _

_ As things quieted down Darry reassured Ponyboy that "someone would come up to you during the day and ask if you want to sit with them." He then proceeded to swat Two-Bit against the head for sneaking more beer into the fridge._

~/~

Nobody had asked Ponyboy to sit with them. In fact no one had, except the teachers, talked to him all day. As he walked into the lunch room his stomach plummeted.

Kids were everywhere.

His knuckles turned white as he clutched the sandwich Darry had made for him. His feet shakily made there way down the tables looking for an empty seat.

"Hey, do you know what a greaser is?" A boys voice asked from behind. Feet squeaked against the linoleum floor,"White trash with long hair."

More boys voice laughed from behind.

"Well grease its seems your on the wrong side of the lunch room." They snickered again. "We don't like _trash_ on _our_ side of the lunch room... do we boys?"

** Review! I took the "Do you know what a greaser is? White trash with long hair" from the book. I also want to get your opinion on something. I was thinking of writing another story were ether Johnny has an older brother who had some sort of disability or Ponyboy has some sort of disability or disease. If you have any idea's or things you want to see written for stories, PLEASE TELL ME! And... Review! **


	21. Chapter 22

**Sorry for such a long delay. I currently have FOUND a job (yeah!) and school is back in session. I hope that this longer chapter makes up for it.**

His stomach was on fire. One black eye and what felt like two broken ribs. He just wanted to leave.

"Starting a fight on your first day Mr. Curtis?" the Principal asked while his eyes scanned the sheet in front of him. The Principal never really liked kids, especially greasers. "It say's here that you started a fight with three young men in the middle of the lunch room because they were in your way, is that correct?"

Ponyboy shook his head no keeping his eyes trained on his white, torn, shoelaces.

"Well then what happened?" His eyes boring into Ponyboy's head, mind already set on who was the bully and who were the _victims_.

Ponyboy was at a loss for words. His parents at a very young age drilled it into his head that you do not- under any circumstances- talk to someone of higher authority. What they were drilling into Ponyboy's brain was that he was _not _suppose to talk to the police, he was _not _suppose to talk to anybody in a suit, and even if it caused his death he was _**not**_ suppose to talk to social services. If Ponyboy spoke a word to any of the above, he would be in a position where he'd wish he was dead.

Once when he was five Pony had accidently asked a police officer for spare change; his parents made sure he wasn't able to get up from that subway corner for weeks and was able to feel the aftermath of the pain for years to come.

Ponyboy figured that this principal fell into his parents list of people not to talk to.

Ponyboy didn't say anything. His body leaned farther back into the chair he was sitting on.

"Well Mr. Curtis, I am just going to take that silence as you did exactly that," he sighed rubbing his eyebrows. "Which means, I'm going to have to make a phone call home and have one of your guardians come and pick you up." He shuffled the rest of the papers on the desk and stood up from his chair. "I will be right back, do not even think of leaving that chair young man or you will get suspended." He ran a hand through his graying hair and walked towards the office door. "Suspended on the first day," he muttered under his breath, "wouldn't be the first time."

The door shut with a bang as Ponyboy's brain went into a panic attack. The principal did not understand what had happened. He didn't start a fight with those boys, the boys started the fight with him.

_They did not like trash on their side of the lunchroom and they were going to make sure this grease learned a lesson. Before any of the teachers knew what was happening Ponyboy was punched in the face, shoved on the floor, and repeatedly kicked in the stomach so many times he lost count. Once the teachers clued in, the boys- or Ponyboy now calls them monsters- had gotten off him and explained to the teachers that they were only punching him out of self-defense. There was no question that a greaser would not try something like this on a Soc._

Ponyboy could not fathom whom the principal was going to call. Technically his guardian was still his mother who they wouldn't be able to get in contact with. If Darry put down on the sheet that Mr. Randle was his legal guardian then he will have hell to pay. Hopefully, Darry put himself as Pony's legal guardian and even though there would be hell to pay, he would still make it out alive.

Hopefully Darry would come.

Darry. The man who forced the school to take Ponyboy. He remembers many over heard conversations were Darry fought tooth and nail and literally threatened the school with court if they did not take Ponyboy as a student. The school fought back, saying Ponyboy had no previous schooling records. Somehow, Darry won.

On second thought, Ponyboy would gladly take Mr. Randle.

He chewed on his already torn nails and wished he had enough courage to jump out of the Principals window and run away. Get away from a life he was not meant for.

The clock ticked by as minutes passed at a rapid pace. The door opened and the Principal could be heard talking to a someone in the other room.

Ponyboy closed his eyes his mind praying that nether Darry or Mr. Randle could make it. A small part hoping the Principal was just talking to the secretary outside.

"Ponyboy," the Principal said stepping into the room, "It's seems we could get a hold of your guardian who was informed of your actions today."

Ponyboy tensed waiting for who would come.

"Mr. Randle?" the Principal exclaimed, "You may join us now."

Ponyboy softly whimpered. Mr. Randle… he was not going to be alive tomorrow.

It was Mr. Randle who walked through the door, a Mr. Steve Randle.

Steve walked into the room with a glare on his face. His greased hands were in fists and his leather jacket looked like it had been thrown on as an afterthought.

Steve silently stood behind Ponyboy's chair, putting his hand on Pony's shoulder and gripping it roughly.

"Now Mr. Randle," The Principal looked up at his sheet and stared at Steve. "Excuse me if I may ask but you look a little young to have a middle scholar."

Steve's hand gripped Ponyboy's shoulder a little tighter, "If _I _may, we are not here to question my age, we are here to talk about what Ponybo-," he cut off quickly, "my son," Steve said instead placing both of his hands on Ponyboy's shoulder, "Has done."

The Principal nodded folding his hands across his desk, "Why don't we have Ponyboy tell us, Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy licked his lips shaking his head no.

Silence.

"Alright then, Ponyboy started a fight in the cafeteria with three boys who will not be named. They claim that he started the fight because they were in his way. Isn't that right Ponyboy?" It was more like a statement then a question.

Ponyboy did not answer.

"Since it is his first offense he will come off with a warning. Trust me, next time there will not be a warning and he will get suspended."

The Principal gathered his papers and shook his head. "One more thing Mr. Randle before you leave. Why is Ponyboy's last name Curtis when yours is not?"

Steve glared at him shoving Ponyboy up and out of the room.

"No need to worry," Steve said completely ignoring the Principals last statement, "You will not see Ponyboy in this office again."

~/~

_ Eyes black and blue. Torn clothes; dirt ridden, bloody seams, broken buttons. Ponyboy could not believe that he had made it out of that one alive. It was an extremely close call. To close. Any parent would have had a heart attack if they had known what Ponyboy just did. Any parent, but his. _

_ He stumbled over to "their" corner of the subway station almost losing a limb when a tram sped by. His hand clutched his side trying to slow the blood that was flowing freely. "Dad?" he questioned, "Mom?" _

_ No answer. It wasn't like he was expecting one . . . even though they were laying right there in front of him. _

_ "I-I need hospital." He stammered, his eyes filling up with tears while his bruises all thumped with his unsteady heartbeat. _

_ One of them stirred, pushing the hair out of their eyes. They blinked blearily back at him. "You don't need nooo doctor." Pony's mother slurred her head lolling to the side. "All you need is a beer." She chucked one right at him._

_ He caught it out of reflex, almost screaming as it hit his broken hand. _

_ His mother, he thought must not have been in the right mind set because they never gave anything to him. Anything. _

_ "Nooo," Pony said in a small voice, "I think hospital." _

_ His mother shook her head, "Suck it up. You're not a baby so stop acting like one." _

_ "Besides," she continued, "If you die no one will care."_

_ Ponyboy limped away heading towards the farthest corner in the subway station. He laid down and sipped his beer as his blood ran on the pavement._

~/~

"What the hell were you thinking?" Steve asked as he started the car. "Your first day and you already got into a fight."

"Even better," he muttered in an after thought, "you got into a fight with three Socs."

Ponyboy sunk lower in the seat of the car trying to blend in as much as possible.

Steve sighed and said in a calmer tone, "Just next time make sure you're not the one who gets most of the damage." His eyes glanced from the road and scanned Ponyboy's body up and down.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Huh?" Ponyboy whispered. He couldn't understand why Steve wasn't giving him the riot act right now.

"I said are you hurt anywhere that I can't already see?"

"No." Ponyboy said quickly, complaining to Steve about his kicked stomach was not an option. Steve would call him a baby and tell him to suck it up.

Steve nodded, glaring out the window as he drove the car faster down the barren streets.

"You are so dam lucky I went home during lunch and caught the phone. If dad would have answered, you would already be buried six feet under."

Steve pulled out a cigarette lighting it up and slowly blowing circles out the window.

"Why you home?" Pony questioned as his hand tightened around his stomach.

"Don't worry about it kid, just thank the heavens I was there."

Ponyboy nodded as his stomach gave a lurch. He coughed into his hand as they rounded the next bend. Steve said something, but Ponyboy couldn't tell because of the roaring in his ears. He coughed again, but this time more deep and wet. Pony looked in his hand noticing red marks.

No need to worry yet, he told himself, no need for Steve to think of him as a baby.

He started to worry when he coughed again and his whole hand was covered in blood.

"Steve?" Ponyboy said, stopping Steve in his tracks from explaining what Two-Bit did to his car.

"What?"

Ponyboy showed him his hand.

He swore, "See this is what I was talking about!"

**How was it? Ok? Not good? Please send me your review and tell me if its dragging! Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 23

"I really hope he didn't get any blood on my car." Steve stated placing his head in his hands.

"Really Steve! Your car!" Two-bit smacked Steve across the head.

"No Two-Bit, I just hoped that was my only problem at the moment." Anger simmered beneath Steve's eyes as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The kid will be fine, didn't you here what the doctors said." Dally grumbled from the corner of the elevator.

"Yeah he'll be fine, but what are three Soc's doing trying to beat him up at school!" Soda exclaimed his eyes burning while his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Soda. Cool it." Darry said, "Is this the right room?" he asked while he checked the number on the yellow, crinkled, paper. He slowly opened the door and gave a slight sigh when he realized that it was in fact Pony's room.

They each filed in. Soda almost flinging himself at Ponyboy's side, grabbing his hand from under the sheets and gripping it tightly. Darry pulled up a chair next to his hospital bed and took his other hand.

"See, the kids fine." Dally lounged against the wall stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

Two-Bit had left and snuck down to go get food and drinks from the cafeteria with Johnny.

Steve's eyes looked over Ponyboy's body silently glad that he looked better then he did before.

_"__Shit,__shit,__shit...__" __Steve__muttered__under__his__breath__as__he__speed__through__the__barren__streets._

_ Ponyboy sat in the passenger seat trying to hold back as many coughs as he could. With each cough came up more bright red blood. Ponyboy's breath came in gasps and his hands shook with each swear out of Steve's mouth. As they got closer and closer to the hospital Ponyboy became more tired. _

_ "Ponyboy! God dammit OPEN your EYES!" Steve squealed the tires and shook Ponyboy's shoulder so hard he thought it was going to pop out. _

_ Ponyboy gradually opened his eyes and then was suddenly thrown out of the car by Steve. _

_Steve grabbed Pony around the shoulders and almost carried him to the ER. _

_ The nurses scrambled over and shoved Pony on to the nearest stretcher, then rushed through the emergency doors. _

_ Steve's hands shook as he called the Curtis house._

He was fine. That's what the doctors said. He would be able to go home in a couple of days. Steve gratefully sank into the nearest hospital chair. The kid was going to be fine and that's all that mattered.

~/~

Two years went by in a blink of an eye. Ponyboy couldn't believe that just a couple of years ago he was living on the streets with no one. Now he had the gang. His family. He was smart. If someone told him years ago that he would be able to read and write, he would have laughed in their face. But now, it just seems like a dream. Not only that, he skipped a grade. One whole grade. No one thought he could do it. But he figured out that he loved learning. After Darry began to teach him how to read and write he couldn't stop. He would spend hours reading anything he could get his hands on. Two-Bit called him crazy. Dally said there must have been a nut loose in his head if he liked it so much. He just smiled and stuck his nose back in another book.

His guardianship forms had been approved. Mr. Randle was his guardian, but Darry was the actual one who took care of him. Darry and Soda. Johnny became Ponyboy's closest thing he could call a friend. Steve, although he hates to admit it, warmed up towards Ponyboy and treated him more like a brother then a friend. Sure he still called him a smart ass and yelled when Pony got on his nerves, but he stands up for him before anyone else.

He no longer felt cold, almost like a giant ice cube. He had people who loved him and a place to stay. Life was going great and for Ponyboy that's all that mattered.

** The End! I thought it was a much better ending then the last one! Review!**


End file.
